Daughter Of Poseidon II: Sea Of Monsters
by didyoumissme
Summary: What will happen when Danni is separated from Percy and Grover? Will they be able to get her back and stop Luke?
1. Prologue

We spent the rest of summer at camp and it was perfect. I mastered my bow and arrow and even though Percy beats me everytime I can manage a sword. Percy and I practiced our control over water day after day. I could never get as good Percy and it may be because my father, although he is a God of water, isn't as strong or significant as Poseidon. But I continued to work hard. While Percy can not only control water he also can, somewhat control ice. Ice was too hard for me I could only hold it for a minute but I did discover something else. Water is everywhere. In the plants, which I discovered when I was fighting Clarisse. In the air. In our bodies but I didn't like having that much control. I felt weird being inside somebody. I'm in the best shape of my life and although I don't intend on going on another quest anytime soon, I am loathing going back to school. Going back means I have to hide this huge part of myself and that's something that will be difficult for me. We came back home with a week to spare. Things with my father are back to normal if not worse. I told Percy that I may not be able to be in that house for another year. He understood even if it means that we are apart. Speaking of Percy Jackson. I'm not one to be sappy but he may very well be the best boyfriend ever. After helping each other gain back are sanity after our quest everything just kind of fell into place. Yes we've had our ups and downs but those are stories for another time. 


	2. Chapter 1

The warm air fills the room even as the sunsets. I watch the sun slowly sink from my comfortable spot on the bed as I wait for Percy to return to the room. Percy Jackson. The boy how made this past summer one of the best I've ever had.

/Flashback/

Our shoulders brush against each others as we plop on the sandy shore. It had been a long day and extra training at the end of the day really kicked our butts.

"You get better and better everytime" Percy assures me.

"Thanks. You are coming along great as well"

"Thank you. I think we should start sparing soon! You know so we know how to use it on our next quest-" He begins.

"I'm not going on anymore quests Percy" I interrupt.

"I know. I just thought you might have changed your mind. I mean it been a while" he continues.

"Two and a half weeks. Besides after what happened last time...I just...I don't think I can go through that again" I confess.

"Is it...because of Luke?" He questions and I nod my head.

"Him and other things. Plus I don't like what it does to me and you. We become so disconnected" I explain and meet his gaze.

"I understand that. But your going to have to learn to trust people again" He reminds me as he takes my hand.

"I trust you and Grover. You two are the only ones I need" I smile.

"Hmm...I guess I can like with that" he laughs.

There is silence for a while and I can tell he still has more to say. I was about to tell him to spit it out but he leans over a leaves a small kiss on my cheek.

"You missed " I tell him.

"What? No I didn't" he argues.

"You missed" I repeat. I lean in and kiss his soft lips.

He pulls me closer to him deepening the kiss. His lips are eager yet gentle and by the time we break apart we are both breathing heavy.

"Your right. I did miss" he agrees. I laugh against his kiss as he pulls me in once again.

/End Flashback/

My train of thought is broken when I hear the bedroom door open. I turn around to see Percy his hair is wet from his shower and he is only wearing pajama pants. He smiles at me as he runs a towel through his wet hair.

"Your still here?" He questions throwing his towel to the side. I adjust my position so I no longer face the window and I sit on my knees.

"Yeah. I didn't want to yell at you through the door" I explain. Percy slides a shirt on and makes his way over to the bed and he looks down at me.

"Sure. I bet you just wanted a sneak peak of all of this" Percy accuses motioning to himself. I let out a small laugh before lifting myself to peak his lips.

"It's not that impressive Sweetie" I joke.

"Hey! Are you trying to lower my self esteem?" He suggests.

"Nope. Just your ego" I confirm.

He laughs then lays on his bed, beckoning me to do the same, and I lay with him.

"I really should go" I say turning around to face him.

"Really?" He whines.

"Really. We've got a big day tomorrow" I confirm before hoping out of bed and Percy rolls his eyes at me.

"You want me to walk you up?" He sighs as I slide my shoes on.

"No it's fine. It's not a far walk" I assure him.

I give him a hug goodbye and head out the door. As soon as I get home I take a shower. I have the house to myself for once so I didn't have to worry about anything or rush to get out of the shower. After my soothing shower I put on a pair of pajamas and throw my curly hair into a ponytail. I begin to take inventory on my stuff for school. No I don't want to go but if I am I might as well be prepared! I begin going through a checklist ensuring that everything is there then I begin looking for a first day of school outfit. My search is cut short when I hear the front door open only to close once again.

"Hello" I call in hopes of a response. Setting the clothes down I make my way out of my room and towards the living room. I creep through the kitchen and into the living room to see my dad on the couch. He is sitting straight up and staring at the dark tv screen.

"Dad?" I question as I take a seat on the coffee table. He doesn't even flinch as I call his name. I can smell the alcohol as it flows from him. I scoot closer to him and rest a hand on his knee. His head snaps toward me as soon as I do but I don't move away from him.

"Dad. Let's get you to bed" I suggest.

"Get your hands off of me" his voice is low but stern.

"I'm just trying to help" I scotch toward him and he replies with his hand slashing my face.

"I don't want your help. Your not even my kid!" His words stab me.

He stands and tries to walk away but stumbles, letting himself lean against the arm of the couch. I move around the couch so I am standing in front of him.

"I am your kid and you do need my help" I say slowly reaching for his arm. He lets me take it but quickly changes his mind as he grabs my arm tightly.

"I said I don't want your help" he sneers at me. "I heard what you said but-" I am interrupted by him as he throws me to the ground. I don't want to stand in fact I wish I had stayed in my room. No matter how much my father beats me down I can never bring myself to try and hurt him.

"Just stop Dad" he bends his knees so he is eye level with me but struggles to stay balanced.

"You listen to me. Don't you ever tell me what to do again"

"But your hurting me"

"I don't give a damn!" He says punching me in the cheek.

"Stop!" I yell at him as I try and scoot away from him.

His eyes go wide with rage as he lunges at me. He is able to pin me down and he begins punching me repeatedly in the face while he screams horrible things at me. At first I beg him to stop then I just give up. He stops eventually. Dragging himself away before falling into an unconscious heap.

I roll over and spit blood out of my mouth. I can feel my face begin to swell but there isn't much pain yet. I pick myself up and head to my room. I put on a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. My school supplies are thrown across the floor and are replaced with a few pieces of clothing, my toothbrush, and some food. I grab a piece of paper, writing a quick note, and take all the cash from my dads wallet. Before I rush down the fire escape I look in the mirror.

My right eye is beginning to seal shut and is discolored while my left cheek is severely swollen. Running down the fire escape I tape a note to Percy's window. I continue down the escape until finally jumping from the last step to the floor. I walk out of the alley and pull my hood onto my head as two police cars screech to a stop in front of the apartment building. One of our neighbors probably called them...again. While the police are distracted I steal a car, silently just like dad taught me, and hot wired it. I then began driving in the direction of my real home. Camp Half Blood.

I park the car near the same area that our car was flipped last time. The pain in my face is becoming overwhelming and my body begs for sleep. But I can't sleep now Camp is the best place for me. The sooner I get to camp the sooner I can sleep. I tell myself this over and over again. The sun slowly begins to peak around the clouds as I grab my backpack.

I pull my hood over my had once again and close the door. I am swallowed by trees as I begin making my way to camp. The camp eventually becomes visible and as it does I get a phone call. I reach in my pocket and grab my phone. 'Percy Jackson' the screen informs me. Before I can answer the call a strong arm wraps around me. My attackers other hand is over my mouth and he is holding a soft cloth. I fight until I no longer can and let sleep consume me.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy POV

_I'm__ fine._

_Heading to camp._

_See you soon._

That's all the note Danni left for me said. I have been calling her all morning with no luck and now I'm just going straight to voicemail. I let out a frustrated groan and ploop on my bed. My door swings open as my mom peers through.

"Percy are you getting ready for school?" She questions.

"No" I state simply.

"Well hurry up or you'll be late!"

"I'm going to camp to check on Danni" I decide hopping out of bed.

"You are not missing your first day of school"

"I need to make sure Danni is ok"

"Percy Jackson. Danni told you that she is fine! You don't need to get crazy because she's not answering her phone. She's probably had a long journey plus you heard what the police said there was blood in the apartment and her fathers knuckles were bruised! Only the Gods know what he did to the poor girl! She is probably fast asleep. Let her call you and get to school" she demands.

I know she right but I have this strange feeling that something is wrong. I ignore my gut and prepare for a school year without Danni.

Danni POV

My eyes flutter as the white lights hits them. I let out a small groan as my body rejects my attempt to sit up. Forcing my heavy body forward I feel sore but I'm not as sore as I though I would be. I look down at the unfamiliar blanket that's on me.

I examine the room around me. The walls are bright white, like the kind that hurts your eyes. There is a door on the wall in front of me. A small window that is covered with blinds is to my right. There is a night stand to the left of me as well as a door.

I force myself out of bed, my feet hitting the cold floor as I walk towards the door. I grip the door handle and slowly turn the knob in an attempt to make no noise. The door opens silently to reveal a bathroom. I walk inside and take a look in the mirror. I bring my hands to my face in shock.

The swelling in my face is gone as well as the bruises. I examine more of my body to see if any other scars had gone and my wrists were finally clear. I am so happy I could cry instead I let out a sigh of relief and exit the bathroom. As I walk out the other door opens. In walks Luke, a guy on each side of him.

"Hey beautiful. You miss me?" He asks his mouth twisting into a smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

Danni POV

Lukes green eyes scan over me as he enters the room. My body stiffens at the sight of him. I hold my head high and ball my fists.

"How are you alive?" I question.

"Didn't you miss me Danni?" He replies taking a step towards me. I step away from him and bump into the edge if the night stand in the process.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Danni. I'm not going to hurt you" he says as he moves to stand in front of me.

I don't flinch away this time instead I stand my ground. He brushes his warm hands against my face. A part of me begged for his touch while the other was disgusted by it. I'm not sure which side to trust. So I do nothing.

"How are you alive?" I repeat.

"Your so eager. I'll tell you everything you want to know but you have dinner with me tonight" He suggests.

"I'm not doing anything with you" I spit back at him.

"On the contrary. I think you are" he smiles widely.

A part of me takes over as I swing at Luke he dodges it of course and his bodyguards are holding each of my arms. I scream as I struggle to get free but my attempts are useless. I feel a pinch on my neck and the guards grip on my lessens. All my anger and fight is sucked out of me as my muscles loss their strength. My vision begins to blur as I watch Luke in front of me.

"Another night then" he decides before leaving the room.

Damn. This really sucks.

Percy POV

This really sucks! I have to start all over at a new school and Danni isn't even here with me. At least I have Grover and I get a fresh start. No questions. No being bullied. The only down side to this is that there is no Danni. I open my locker and switch binders. When I close it again a familiar brunette stands in front of me.

"Whoa. You scared me" I confess to the girl. She lets out a, high pitched and slightly annoying, laugh.

"Your funny! I'm Katie. We have Science together" she informs me.

"I'm Percy and I knew you looked familiar"

"It's very nice to meet you Percy. I just wanted you to know that if you have an questions or need any help just let me know" She suggest bubbly.

"Yea of course"

"See you tomorrow" she says.

She walks over to a group of friends who begin giggling as she reaches them. I run my fingers through my hair as I laugh to myself. A hand touch my shoulder and I turn to see Grover.

"Hey you ready to go get some food?" Grover practically whines.

"Yeah man let's go"

Danni POV

When I finally regain consciousness the room is dark. My body is still weak and it feels as if I'm in slow motion. I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling and waiting for control over my body. I hear the door to my room open slowly and shut my eyes in hopes that the intruder will leave. The door closes behind me and their foot steps grow closer to my bed. Something is set on my night stand and I pray that they will leave.

Silence rings through the air and I keep my breathing steady. The weight of the bed shifts as the stranger sits at the edge of my bed. The covers that lay over me are being stripped and I am defenseless. The intruders warm breath hits my face but I still refuse to open my eyes. Strong hands wander up and down my body as they begin to kiss me. I let out a small whimper and tears begin to roll into my ear.

"Your awake" he says a little to happy for my liking.

"Please...Stop" I beg. My arms are as heavy as bricks but I am able to place a hand on his shoulder. He continues to kiss me and his hands play with the bottom of my shirt.

"No. Please stop" I beg and the tears begin to flow.

"Stop crying and shut up!" He whispers angrily.

"Help!" I yell. It was the highest my voice would go and to my luck someone heard.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing?" A new voice says.

The boy moves quickly to the side of the bed and I turn my head to see him.

"Please help me" I whisper as I stare into his brown eyes.

"Get out J! I'll be done soon!" The man over me insists.

"No. This is wrong! Plus if Luke found out he would kill you...literally. Now let's leave before you do something you'll regret" he begs.

Erics eyes switch from me and J a few times. Finally he let's out a low groan and leans so his mouth is to my ear.

"We will finish this later" he whispers. My body trembles at his words and he leaves my room. The brown eyed boy follows behind him giving me one last look before closing the door.

It's dark then usual so let me know what you think! Review! :)


	5. Authors Note

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story I just don't have a computer and it's really hard to update on FF with your phone so please be patient with me. If you just can't wait to find out what happens next then look for me on Wattpad but be sure to vote and comment so I know whether or not to continue the story. Anyways I love you guys and can't thank you enough for your support so keep it up! :) 


	6. Chapter 4

Percy POV

The kids at school began giving me strange looks as I practically skipped through the halls but I really could care less. Danni is safe at camp and that's all that matters.

I turn into the doorway of my science class and immediately stop in my tracks. I don't see Grover but the girl from yesterday, Katie I think it was, is sitting at my table. She sees me and quickly waves me over. I smile at her and take a seat next to her.

Danni POV

The combination of both the shower and sleep really helped to clear my mind. The drugs that were put into my body were almost completely gone and I was back to normal if not better then that. Suddenly I have a lot of energy, my mind is clear, and I even came up with a plan! Well sort of. All I know is my first step is to get out of this room.

I had no clue when the next time someone would bring me food so I quietly paced by the door, the cold silverware gripped tightly in my hand. Pressing my ear to the door I wait for someone to open the door.

After hours of waiting I finally hear a soft whistle and the jingling of keys. I step to the side of the door making sure I am unseen. I reach my hand out towards the shower door and breath.I hear the shower turn on almost immediately.

As the door is pushed open I hold my breath. I watch the white door move closer to me but it doesn't actually touch me.

"Danni" a voice sings and I quickly recognize it. Eric.

I hear the metal of the tray clank onto my nightstand next to the other untouched tray. He then walks over to the bathroom and lightly taps on the door. He let's out a small snort before opening the door and stepping inside. I move from behind the door and silently follow Eric into the bathroom. I walk close behind him so quiet that he can't hear me. His fingers wrap around the shower curtain.

He swiftly opens the curtain and I stab the knife into his calf. He lets out a scream as he turns to see me.

"You little bitch" he yells as he latches onto his calf.

I flash a quick smile before kicking him straight into the shower, which I had made scolding hot.

I don't wait around to see his reaction as he falls into the shower instead I rush out of the bathroom and quickly close the door so his screams are muffled. I poke my head out the door to make sure there is no one out there. When I finally feel safe I walk out of the room. I calmly walk through the hall.

"HEY!" I hear a voice yell and I don't hesitate as I sprint down the hallway. Footsteps follow quickly behind me. Luckily I see a small set of stairs, about three steps high. I run up them and push the door in front of me open.

As I run out the sun pierces my eyes and I lift my hands to protect them. As I adjust I begin to slow down until I am at a complete stop. I hear footsteps and voices growing but the sight in front of me soon blocked them out.

Water.

Everywhere.

No land.

No escape.

The reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm trapped on a boat. Without Percy. With Luke. Far away from home. The suns beams turn cold against my skin. Someone grabs me from behind and throws me over their shoulder. I quickly retaliate. I scream at the top of my lungs and begin kicking and punching the person.

"ENOUGH!" I hear someone yell.

I immediately stop fighting and look up to see Luke.

"Put her down" he commands.

I am set onto the ships floor. Luke takes a step towards me. I know the next move I make determines what my experience here will be like.

So I give in. I let tears of sadness and frustration consume me. I rush into Lukes arms. He is surprised at first but he relaxes into a hug before guiding me back down the stairs. Plan B had officially begun.


	7. Chapter 5

Percy POV

"Hey Percy" she beams at me.

"Hey. It's Katie right?" I say as I take my seat next to her.

"Yea. I hope you don't mind me sitting here"

"Oh no your fine. I guess Grover went home early"

"Great!"

Katie always seemed to be in a good mood and I was in an exceptionally great one today so we got along just fine. We talked throught the class period, getting yelled at once or twice.

"Okay class we are going to have our first project and I'm allowing you to have partners so choose them now" our teacher explains.

"Do you wanna be partners Percy?" Katie questions.

"Yea. That works for me"

After class we exchange phone numbers before parting ways for our next class period.

Danni POV

Luke drapes his arm around me as he guides me back to my room. My eyes are focused on the floor and they follow the trail of blood that I knew had to belong to Eric.

The door is closed behind us as he leads me to my bed and I quickly take a seat. I watch him as he stands over me then he begins to pace back and forth in my room.

"I'm sorry Luke. I was just scared" I confess.

"I have gone out of my way to make this place perfect for you and you try to escape?! I don't understand what are you afraid of?!" Luke fumes. He takes a step towards me and I scoot back on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Danni" Luke adds.

"I'm not afraid of you...I'm afraid of that boy" I confess.

"Eric. Why are you afraid of Eric? Did he hurt you?" Luke rambles and his face hardens he takes a seat next to me.

"No! He didn't! He just tried to well.." I couldn't get myself to finish the sentence. Lukes eyes bulge from his head.

"Did he...touch you?" Luke whispers.

"Yes but-" before I can even finish Luke is off the bed and heading for the door. I follow him and quickly grab his hand. He turns and faces me, I put a hand on his chest as it rises and falls rapidly.

"I'm going to kill him!" he shouts as his angry breath hits my face.

"No your not Luke-"

"Yes I am! I'm suppose to keep you safe and that creep has no right to do that to you!" He says anger fills his voice.

"Listen to me Luke! Someone stopped him before...well before it could get to far" I confess.

"But when he came in today I didn't know what to do. I was alone and I just-" I am cut off by Lukes arms wrapping around me.

"I'm so sorry Danni. I never wanted this to happen but don't worry I'll take care of everything. I won't let him hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you" he says into my ear and I relax into his firm grip.

Despite all that has happened between us I feel safe with Luke. A part of me doesn't want to trust him or anyone else for that matter but I can't help but want Lukes arms around me.

"You couldn't have know that would happen. It's not your fault" I reassure Luke. He takes in a deep breath before releasing me from the hug.

"Yes it is. It's my fault and I can't explain to you how sorry I am" he says one of his hands lightly grazing my cheek causing chills down my spine. Luckily Luke doesn't notice the affect his touch has on me.

"Fine then. You want to make it up to me?" I question.

"Yes more then anything!" Luke insists.

"How about that dinner?" I ask with a smile.

"Dinner would be great" he laughs.

"But please eat something before then" he says pointing at the two trays full of food.

"I will" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Promise?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I promise" I say and let out a small laugh.

"Good our chef would hate for that food to go to waste. Anyways I will have someone bring you something to wear and don't worry this person will bring no harm to you" he says making his way to the door. I just nod in response.

"Oh and cute pjs Danni" he winks before leaving my room and closing the door softly behind himself.

Vote and comment please! :)


	8. Chapter 6

Danni POV

I was given two options on what to wear to dinner with Luke. The first was a light blue summer dress the second was a strapless form fitting dress. So naturally I went with the blue summer dress.

The dress reached the top of my knees and had five brown buttons trailing down it. It was tight on the upper half of my body but once it reached my waist it came out slightly. The color complimented my light brown skin nicely. It was simple and cute which was exactly my style.

After examining myself in the mirror for a while I reach into the cabinet in search of makeup which I soon find. I wrap my mass of curls into a high bun and throw on my converse. I finish getting ready and sit on my bed, reviewing my objectives for tonight. Butterflies explode in my stomach as some one knocks on my door.

I flatten my dress before answering the door and standing before me is the brown eyed boy. He is tall, to the point where he has to look down at me. His eyes are the deep brown I remember but they aren't sad this time. His head is buzzed and he wore a white shirt which caused him to look like a military man.

"Hey your-" I begin but I'm cut off.

"No I'm not. Now follow me" he says turning down the hall. I quickly follow after him.

"Yes you are! Your the boy that helped me"

"Nope. I have no clue what your talking about" he says, his eyes fixed on the path ahead.

"Stop walking so fast! Look I know it's you so will you just slow down so I can thank you!" I say with frustration as I stand in front of him.

"Fine! Your welcome. Now can we go? " he says quickly.

"Wait. What is your name?"

"Jeremy"

"But people call you J?" I question.

"Yes. I guess J is just easier" he says more relaxed now.

"I'm just going to call you Jeremy" I confess and we begin walking again but this time at a slower pace.

"Maybe you should just call me J like everyone else" he suggest.

"Why? Jeremy is just as easy to say as J , but Jeremy is a much better name" I say and Jeremy looks over at me a puzzled look on his face. He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head a little.

"You're a strange person" he says opening a door for me.

"I'll take that as a complement" I decide following Jeremy.

The rest of our walk is silent but it doesn't last long because as we turn a corner I see Luke. He is sitting on a red and white checked blanket and staring out into the dark ocean. Jeremy clears his throat and Luke's head snaps quickly towards us. Luke quickly gets to his feet, his hands are behind his back as he walks towards us.

"Hello Danni. You look beautiful" Luke says, smiling softly.

"You look very handsome as well" I smile. He is wearing a seemingly thin red hoodie with a black jacket over it and a pair of black pants.

"Well then. I'm just gunna go now" Jeremy says backing away from us. I laugh at him before saying goodbye and thanking him again.

"I got you something" Luke says happily.

"You did?" I ask.

"Yep. It's nothing big...well here" Luke says reveling a big sunflower from behind his back.

*Flashback*

"I got you something" Percy says as he stands over me his hands behind his back.

I set the book I was reading on my night stand and sit up on my bed. I pat the seat next to me and Percy sits down careful not to reveal his the surprise behind him.

"You did? Why?" I ask.

"Well because I saw it and it made me think of you. Here" Percy says holding a sunflower in front of him. I quickly reach out for it.

"It's beautiful! Sunflowers are my favorite" I beam.

"I know" he laughs. I trail my fingers along the petals and inhale it's scent. I set the flower on top of my newly abandoned book and move closer to Percy.

"Well I got you something too" I say wrapping my arms around his neck and he slides me onto his lap.

"Oh ya? What is it?" He says, biting his lip.

"This" I say as I press my lips against his. His hands rest on my lower back as he deepens the kiss. His lips are eager but gentle and we move perfectly in sync.

"This might be the best gift I've ever gotten" Percy laughs breaking the kiss. I laugh as he lays me on the bed and hovers over me. Our lips meeting again.

*End Flashback*

"It's beautiful Luke. Thank you" I say once I regain focus. I grab the sunflower and begin examining it. I run my fingers over it's soft petals and breath in its scent.

"Follow me" Luke says and he leads me to the checkered blanket.

"Is this- are you trying to-" I try to spit out but can't.

"The night on the beach? Yea. I tried" he laughs. He takes my hand and lowers me onto the blanket.

"Hopefully Hades won't jump out and scare us this time" Luke laughs and I join him. He then opens the picnic basket and hands me some of the food that is inside.

"Did you really think I would wear that black dress?" I ask Luke.

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying" Luke and I begin laughing. We stay like this for a while; eating, laughing, and making small talk.

"Luke. You said you would answer questions that I had" I say.

"Yes I did. So what would you like to know?" Luke says, putting his sandwich down.

"Why did you bring me here Luke?"

"Because I missed you" he answer simply.

"Have you been watching me?"

"Yes. Well not me but I've had other people watch you and report back to me"

"Why?"

"I needed to make sure you were ok"

"Did you have people watching me when me when my dad beat me up?" I ask firmly and this time he is quiet. He shifts his position before answering.

"Yes"

"Why didn't they stop him?" I ask my voice cracking as I try to keep my composer. Luke let's out a deep breath.

"Their orders were to watch you and to avoid contact at all cost"

I stop asking questions for a moment. Taking deep breaths I regain my strength and clear my throat before beginning again.

"Why did you steal the bolt?"

"I want a war amongst the Gods. I hoped that they would fight each other to the point that there were no more Gods remaining. Giving demigods like us to step up in their place to rule over man kind"

"But why? What did they do to you that was so wrong?"

"I thought of all people you would be the one to understand"

"Why me?"

"Because your real dad wanted nothing to do with you" He says and I don't reply so he continued.

"The Gods go around and have all these kids but want anything to do with them so your left with these unimaginable powers and you either never discover them or can't control them. Which isn't fair either way. Also if your mom or dad is powerful enough you are screwed because you have monsters coming after you which leaves you with no chance at a normal life. If it wasn't for Percy Jackson you would have a normal life"

"If it want for Percy Jackson I would be dead" I snap. There is a silence between us before Luke begins.

"It broke my heart to send the Bolt with you but it broke even more once I found out you and Percy were together"

"My heart was broken too Luke. You broke it into a million pieces and I felt so stupid and ashamed...and you weren't there but Percy was. Percy was always there when I need him" I say.

"Where is Percy Jackson now?! Where was he after your dad beat you up?! If you would have stayed with him your entire body would be bruised and swollen! I took that pain away from you! I am here now while Percy is back in New York playing school like a child!" Luke yells and I flinch away from him. He is silent while he calms down and he continues.

"Don't be afraid of me Danni. I'm not going to hurt you. It just frustrates me that you put him on some kind of pedestal" He says, his voice is angry but he doesn't yell.

"You keep saying your not going to hurt me. Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?" I ask.

"Do you hate me for what I've done to you?" Luke whispers, avoiding my previous question.

"No. I want to hate you but I can't" I admit.

"Why can't you?" Luke's confused eye meet mine.

"I don't know. I just...can't" I breath.

"Luke I'm getting tired. Can you walk me back to my room?" I ask wanting this night to be over.

"Sure" Luke stands and reach's for me. He helps me up and I pick my flower up off the ground and begin walking to my room.

"Do you forgive me?" Luke asks as we walk.

"Yes but I will never forget" I say and Luke gives me a small smile.

"That's a start" he whispers.

"Luke when can I leave?" I ask taking Luke by surprise. We reach my door and I wait for an answer.

"Danni. I'm going to win you back" Luke says confidently.

"Luke-" I begin.

"And when I do. You won't want to leave" he smiles. I give him a sad smile and turn the door knob to my room.

"I know you don't like it here Danni. But I never stopped loving you and I have a feeling you didn't either. So I'll make you a deal. You can leave when you can look me in the face and say that you don't love me" Luke says his piercing green eyes are locked on me. I nod in agreement with his deal.

"Goodnight Danni" Luke says, giving me a kiss on the cheek before turning back down the hallway.

I let out a sigh before pushing my rooms door open. I flick the light switch and walk over to my bed and on it lays another sunflower with a note attached. I pick up the note it reads:

Goodnight Beautiful. If you ever feel scared or need me I'm here for you.

There was an arrow that directed me to the back so I flip the card over reveling a very small and simple map of how to get to Luke's room. I smile at the card and place it along with my two sunflowers on my night stand. I quickly strip for bed, throwing on an oversized tshirt. Flicking the lights off I curl into bed.

How did you like the flashback? Do you think Luke can win Danni back?


	9. Chapter 7

Percy POV

I had almost forgotten how much homework you have in high school. I had just spent thirty minutes working on math and I couldn't take it anymore. Tapping my pen rapidly my attention leaves my homework and returns to my phone. I hadn't gotten a single text or call from Danni all day!

"Percy could you come out here please?" My mom calls. I leave my room and find my mom in the kitchen our house phone in her hand.

"Hey Mom. Whats up?" I ask.

"I just got off the phone with the police they want you down there first thing in the morning" she says, her voice is full of alarm.

"What? Why? I already gave them my statement" I say.

"They say that they have a few more questions for you" she says, setting the phone down on the counter. We stand there in silence for a while, until my mom lets out a deep sigh.

"Go do your homework. Dinner will be done soon and I have to leave for work after I'm finished" my mother rambles.

"Mom-" I am cut off.

"Everything is going to be fine Percy. Just go do your homework. Please" she says sweetly.

"Okay Mom" I breath and I walk back to my room.

After finishing my homework I go to the kitchen to get round two of dinner. I heat myself up a plate and take a seat on the couch. I begin flipping through the channels aimlessly until something catch my attention.

A picture of me and Danni appear on the screen, but not just any picture it's the one I gave to the police from the night she left. A woman news anchor then begins to talk:

Danielle King goes missing after being beaten by her father. There are no leads as to her location. Police are also unsure if she is a runaway or being kidnapped. King was last seen hours before with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, he is shown in the picture above. If you have any information regarding this young girls disappearance please notify the police immediately.

This is bad. This is really bad.


	10. AN

Hey everyone!

It's been a long time and I'm sorry. I am once again without a computer. Please forgive me! I updated these in a hurry and when I try to read them on my phone no text appears! Is it the same for you guys? Please let me know. If you can read tje chapters please review! If not tell me and Ill try and fix it :) In the mean time all the chapters are up on Wattpad ( it's eaiser to update on there) so please check it out.

Lots of Love,

didyoumissme


	11. Chapter 8

I felt like I was in a typical cop show when I went into questioning early the next morning. They had me in this dark room that had one cold, metal, table as well as one bright light that hung right over it.

"So Mr. Jackson you were the last one to come in contact with Mrs. King before her disappearance?" The cop at the end of the table asked.

"Yes sir" I said stiffly.

"We were going over some of your school records and saw that you were constantly kicked out due to your temper. Did you and your girlfriend get into a fight that night?" I cop asks, his eyes examining my face.

"What? No. Look I told you what happened that night. There was no fight" I say defensively.

"Are you sure ? We just want to make sure we have all the facts here"

"Are you trying to suggest that I hurt Danni?" I question, leaning my elbows onto the metal table.

"Of course not. We know what your capable of"

"I would never hurt her" I raise my voice slightly.

After this questioning is pretty much finished and I'm pretty positive I am now a suspect. As soon as its over I get to school as quickly as I can.

I slam my locker shut and begin walking down the empty hallway. It was the middle of second period so everyone is already in class. Or so I thought. As I walk past the boys bathroom I hear multiple voice from behind it and decide to walk in.

I rush to the end of the bathroom and into the biggest stall. They're are three boys standing over the toilet, they all hold another boys head in the toilet.

"Hey! Leave him alone" I shout.

Panicking slightly, the boys turn and face me. The boys who's face was previously in the toilet gasps for air.

"Who's gunna make us?" One of the boys taunts.

"I am" I say, setting my backpack on the ground.

At the all three boys rush me but I knock all of them out without even breaking a sweat. Once all the boys are fast asleep I walk towards the kid dripping in toilet water.

"Hey are you alright?" I ask, extending my arm out to him.

"Yes. Thank you. Those kids are mean" he says as he gets to his feet.  
No wonder it took three kids to hold this kid down, he's huge. I'm not talking fat, I'm talking height he towered over me! How have I not seen this kid before?

"Are you new here?" I ask.

"First day" he says as he tries to ring out his clothes.

"Well I'm Percy"

"I'm Tyson" the boy says, shaking my hand aggressively.

I help him get all cleaned up, well as best I can. The boys clothes are a little raggedy and seem old. His blonde hair is long and looked like it needed a good cleaning. I ask about his schedule. We both have gym next and it's pointless to walk into second right now. We walk into the boys locker room and change.

By the time we finish second period is over and a class of sweaty boys enters, talking about the intense dodgeball game that had just played. I groan internally. Dodgeball had always been my worst sport, along with anything that didn't involve water.

Tyson doesn't have a locker yet and refuses to use mine. He shoves his clothes into his backpack and to make him feel better I shove my clothes in mine. He smiles at me and we swing our backpacks over our shoulders.

Tyson and I go into the gym and wait for class to begin. The gym doors open and Katie comes in and is followed by three more girls. After all of them enter one locks the door behind them.

"Hey Percy!" Katie says cheerfully.

"Hi Katie. How are you?" I ask, watching her as she picks up a dodgeball.

"I'm great! My friends and I just wanted to play a little game of dodgeball with you" She says, her smile consuming her whole face.

"Dressed like that?" I ask jokingly.

"No. Like this" Katie says, her smile turned into a smirk as her eyes begin to glow.

All of the girls begin to stretch to the height of giants! There faces turned ugly as they are covered with lumps and their clothes, dirty.

" Laistrygonian" I hear Tyson whisper.

My eyes go wide as I turn to him. The seemingly nornal guy how's what these things are and I begin to see through the Mist.

"Your a-" was all I managed to say before being tossed across the gym.  
The girls laugh and it echos around me. I stand up and reach into my pocket to get Riptide, only to discover I have no pockets. Shit. It's in my backpack, but there's no time to get it.

"This is the famous Percy Jackson?" They laugh again.

"Don't laugh at him he's my friend!" Tyson yells, he picked up a dodgeball and threw it straight at one of the girls. It hits her straight in her face she yelps in pain.

"Your gunna pay for that!" She screams, she pulls a metal ball out of her pocket and it burst into flames.

The Laistrygonian around her do the same. She tosses hers at Tyson and I began running ay him. The flaming ball reaches Tyson and to my surprise he catches the ball. I hear a buzzing sound and turn to see a ball coming at me, I quickly hit the floor. The ball whizzes over me and collides with the wall, casing it begin to crumple. That couldn't be good.

I quickly get to my feet. Tyson barley has time to throw the ball before catching another.

"How are you going that?!" I yell with excitement.

"I'm a Cyclops. Cyclops are fire proff" he says, before throwing the next ball.

There is no way I can catch one of the flaming ball, so I run. Avoiding the balls as much as possible. The walls were barley standing.

"Pst! Percy" I hear. I turn around towards the rubble of the back wall, but there is nothing. I turn back to  
Laistrygonian and begin avoiding balls again.

"Percy!" I hear again. I turn around and look in the same area as before, but this time I see Annabeth ontop of the pieces of wall a baseball cap in hand. She waves me over and slides the cap on, disappearing once again.  
"Uh, ok" I say under my breath.

I turn in time to avoid another ball and yell for Tyson. He throws another ball before running at me. We climb over the wall quickly, flaming balls hit the concrete around us. I see Annabeth on the bottom of three pile, before we reach her she begins to sprint away.

"Follow me" she calls, and I do just that. We cross the busy street and hop into a car, taking off immediately.

"That was interesting" I say, my chest rapidly rising and falling.

"Looks like you guys were having a lot of fun" Annabeth laughs.

" Not that I'm not grateful for you being her but why are you?" I question.

"I was in the area and decided to pay you a visit. Good thing I did or you guys would have been toast" Annabeth says jokingly.

"Well thank you. How is camp? Is Danni ok?" I ask.

"Camp is fine but what do you mean is Danni okay?" Annabeth says raising her eyebrow slightly.

"She left for camp a while ago. You haven't seen her?" I ask, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"No Percy. Danni isn't at camp. Believe me I would know if she was" Annabeth insists.

"Take me to camp" I demand.

Annabeth makes a sharp turn and speeds towards Camp Half-Blood.

Tyson fell asleep on our way to camp and I notice Annabeth relax as he does.

"So your hanging around with Cyclops now?" Annabeth questions.

"I met him today. I didn't even know he was a Cyclops until we got attacked" I admit.

"Oh. You know he can't get through the shield at camp"

"Well I can't just leave him. We will figure something out" I say, looking out the window at the miles of green hills.

"Grover is at camp right? He left yesterday so he should be there by now" I ask.

"Yes he's there. I saw him as I was leaving" Annabeth nods.

"Good. At least he's safe" I whisper.

The rest of the trip is silent, except for the radio. I move in and out of sleep, and evening comes as we reach camp. We walk through the forest and both Annabeth and I surprise Tyson is able to walk right through.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He said as we stared at him.

I quickly reassured him that he did nothing wrong and we walk further into camp. Some campers stopped to stare as us but others just welcomed us back. We run into Grover on our way to the Big House and delivers the news of Danni's absence from camp yet again.

"Percy your back?" Chrion questions.  
"Yes and we have a problem"

"How did he get in here?" Chrion asks, pointing at Tyson.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think Cyclops of all creatures would be able to get in" Annabeth says, anger filled her final words.

"I think the correct term is oculi impaired" Grover snickers.

"His parent must be a God" Chrion decides, ignoring Grovers comment.

"Oh I know! Poseidon" Tyson speaks up.

My eyes go wide and I turn to Tyson.  
"That would make sense. Once you cross a God with a sea nymph you get well...him" Chrion explains.

I have a brother. Why does he have to be a Cyclops? Is Poseidon playing a trick on me? Because it's not funny. Thoughts buzz through my head but I push them aside for later.

"Chrion we have another problem. Danni is suppose to be at Camp. She left days ago but never arrived" I explain.

"I am aware of Danni's situation. Grover was sure to mention it to me the minute he found out. But I suggest you eat and wash up and we will discuss this further" Chrion says. I reluctantly oblige and we take a seat around our fellow campers.


	12. Chapter 9

After finishing my food I set the tray on the night stand and plop back on my bed. There's not much to do in my room. No art to stare at. No books to read. Nothing.

All I have is Jeremy's watch. I lifted it and begin examining it. Tracing my finger through every nook and cranny. It was a simple watch. Mostly silver on the outside. On the inside the two hands are a different one is black and the other white. Two dots rest on the inside indicating the twelve and the six.

I stare at the hand and listen to it's constant ticking. Memorizing each piece. Realizing Jeremy is my only friend here, if I can even call him that.

A loud knock shakes my trance. I quickly sit up in my bed and shove the watch under my pillow.

"Come in" I call, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The door opens slowly and Luke's slids through, closing the door softly. He smiles as he does this but it doesn't reach his eyes like it usually does.

"Are you ok?" I stand. Why do you even care? A voice in my head calls.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just exhausted" he says taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Oh I'm sorry" I say, looking down at him as he rubs his eyes aggressively.

"It's alright. It will all be worth it in the end" he says yawning and stretching.

"What happens at the end?" I ask and take a seat next to him.

"Kronos rises" he states plainly.

It is silent in the room for a moment, then I let out an uncomfortable laugh. This soon turns into a real laugh as I reply the statement over and over again.

"That's a good one" I say after my fit of hysteria is over.

"What do you mean? I'm not joking" Luke says as he rest on his elbows.

"Okayyy. So your actually going to try and raise Kronos?" I ask.

"Yes" he nods, his tired eyes are serious as they stare into me. I say nothing.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" He smiles, once again not reaching his eyes.

"Oh. Um I want to get out of my room. I just want to walk around the ship and get some fresh air. Id be willing to have someone accompany me if you don't trust me still. Maybe after I gain your trust I cant practice on deck. It would be cool if I could spar with some of the guys but only if you-" I ramble but I'm cut off.

"Stop. I trust you but for safety reasons I would like someone to join you. You can walk outside, spar, or explore. I don't really care as long as your on the ship it's fine" he says as he gets to his feet.

"Thanks Luke!" I yelp with excitement as I get to my feet and hug his torso.

Luke is stiff at first and is unsure what to do. He soon relaxes and wraps his arms around me causing a wave of excitement to flow through me. Guilt soon takes it's place so I slide out of his grip.

"I mean. Thank you" I say, folding my hands in front of me and giving him a quick nod. He looks surprised but he just nods and mutters a quick 'your welcome' before heading to the door.

"Luke" I say before he can get through the door. He stops and turns to me.

"I would like Jeremy to accompany me. I trust him" I say confidently.

"I understand. I'll ask if he's up for it"

"Also, I think it would be nice for us to have dinner again. I mean together. If you want. I still have a few questions for you"

"I would like that" he nods and I do the same. As he leaves I see a smile on his face, it's still a weak smile but at least it reached his eyes.


	13. Chapter 10

The loud hum of campers at dinner surround me but my eyes are fixed on Tyson. My brother. Half brother but still. Yes we all thought Danni was my sibling for like two weeks (thank goodness she's not or things could have gotten really awkward) but this was different. Tyson is defiantly my sibling. I can't tell whether to be excited or embarrassed. I mean he is a Cyclops.

"Are you going to eat that?" Tyson asks, his mouth filled with food as he points to my toast.

"No. Go ahead" I say, my trance broken.

I nimble at my plate, my appetite hasn't been the same since I found out about her absence. All I think about is her and on occasion Tyson, but mostly her. Food and sleep no longer seem necessary as long as she's away from me. Breathing air just seems optional.

If she knew I was thinking any of this she would probably roll her beautiful eyes at me and giggle. She would then probably insists that I stop being so over dramatic and if I was lucky she would press her soft lips to mine.

My thought process is broken when I see my cup quickly jolt on the table. I look up from it and remain completely still. Boom. The food springs from the table and all the campers are on there feet.

"The shield" someone shrieks.

"It should hold. It always does" Annabeth, who is now by my side whispers.

That's when it happens. With one more loud BOOM the shield falls and a huge mechanical bull runs straight through it and right at all of us.

There is no panic amongst the Demigods. We have been prepared for situations like this. Leaders of cabins bark orders and I follow behind the bull as it plows through the camp.

Clarisse is of course the first to jump on the bull which of course lead to her being thrown on one of the cabins.

Annabeth had an idea. I distracted the bull, yippie for me, while she finds its weakness. Unfortunately the bull had no weakness or at least not one Annabeth could find. She ran after that. I guess she was out of ideas.

Campers surrounded the beast and with their swords and spears they stabbed the bull. To him it must of just felt like getting poked because he soon knocked over the campers.

I see a chain and secure it around a post. When the bull is close enough to me I lasso the chain around it. It didn't appreciate that very much because the next thing I know I'm being dragged behind the bull.

I would still be holding onto the change.

Of course the bulls strong enough to rip the post out of the ground.

Eww! Dirt in my mouth! Dirt in my mouth!

All these things rush through my head as I am being pulled behind the bull. The bull then comes to a sudden stop and of course I go flying. I slam into a cabin and the bull is soon in my face. I slide Riptide out of my pocket, my thumb rest on the bottom.

The bull opens it mouth and I see the flames begin to build inside it. I quickly click Riptide and toss it into the bulls mouth. Seconds after it's mouth snaps shut and its body goes ridged before blowing into a million pieces. I cover my head as debris falls around me.

"Come on Jackson! Do you know how hard it was to find that bull" I get to my feet quickly and my eyes widen at the sight before me.

"Luke" I say in disbelief.

"Yea. Next time you try and drown someone make sure there not a Demigod who knows how to swim. Turns out, you're not the onlyhalf-blood who's hard to kill" he says, an evil smirk on his face.

"You know, prophecy." He says slightly irratated.

"What prophecy?What are you talking about?" I ask.

" You don't know? Huh. Add that to the long list of things your buddy Chiron hasn't shared with , Mr. D, all the rest...they don't care about them, we're just kids.A bunch of pawns meant to be pushed around, told what to do.I'm not the only half-blood who thinks about and I'll be sure to tell Danni you say hi" A green light flashes and he is gone. Leaving my head spinning.


	14. Chapter 11

"Alright time for a walk" Jeremy says leaning in my doorway.

I quickly slid on a pair of converse before following him. I could easily wear my pajamas while I go out on a walk but I decide to wear normal clothes. Where else am I suppose to wear them?

"Don't say it like that. You make me sound like a dog" I laugh and we walk through the halls.

"The way I see it your basically an animal stuck in a cage" Jeremy says as he pushes a door open causing light to flow in. I look at him for a minute a little hurt by the accuracy of his statement but he gives me a reassuring nod and I walk out into the sun.

The light blinds me and I let out a groan of irritation.

"It's going to take a while to get use to" Jeremy says from behind me. He grabs my arm and leads me out of the way of the door.

"Hey you have to open your eyes if you want them to adjust" Jeremy says.

"No I don't want to" I complain. I hear Jeremy let out an irritated grunt.

"Here try rubbing your eyes and slowly opening them. It might help" Jeremy suggests.

I do what he says. Rubbing my eyes slowly as I let light creep in as I force my lids upward. When I can finally open my eyes I blink a few times only to see him smiling at me.

"I can't believe that worked. Gosh I'm a genius" he says as he walks toward the railing of the ship and I quicken my pace in order to keep up with him.

"Thank you" I say once I finally reach him. We walk around the railing slowly.

"For accompanying me. For the watch. For being my only friend" I say as I stop. I rest my arms on the railing and lean forward slightly as I look out across the ocean. Just being this close to the sea makes me feel stronger.

"It's no problem. Being alone is hard for anyone. I think that's why Luke wants you around. I mean I'm sure he really loves you but he also might not want to be alone while he has to go through all of this" Jeremy says, copying my position.

"Luke chose this. He chose it for himself and he chose it for me. I don't pity him" I say, I feel the angry side of me begin to take control.

"Maybe that's not the case. Maybe he didn't chose this. Maybe this was forced upon him like this was forced on you" Jeremy says. I look at him and he stares at the ocean.

"What do you mean?" I say. The anger is gone now. It's hold on me was only momentary and I am grateful for that.

"I mean. Maybe things aren't always what they seem" Jeremy says. His brown eyes linger on mine until he starts slowly walking again. I follow him.

"So how did you end up here? No offense but you don't really fit in here. Your not like the other guys." I say and Jeremy stiffened slightly but he quickly relaxes.

"What you don't think I'm as big and tough as the other guys?" He says, flexing his perfectly sculpted biceps.

I roll my eyes and continue "that's not what I mean. I mean you seem normal. Like you have good morals and you defiantly don't seem like the type to have 'end the world as we know it' on your to do list"

He laughs at this and I join him but when silence comes all sense of playfulness leaves.

"My older brother kind of dragged me along with him. It had been me and him for so long and he was always the one to keep us safe and make sure we had food. You know the kinds of things normal big brothers do. But he eventually became bitter and full of hate. Of course I didn't realize this until I was to far in to turn back"

"And your not angry?" I ask.

"Sometimes I get angry but doesn't everyone. Don't we all say or do things they don't mean. We may be half god but we are half human and humans are constantly making mistakes" Jeremy says, his hands now in his pockets.

"My brother died when Luke went down to Tarturas to retrieve Kronos"

"You don't have to tell me this" I say, I feel like a stone is forming inside of my throat but I refuse to cry.

"No. I want to tell you. Someone should know and I trust you. Your probably the only one here I trust" he says. I want to tell him that I trust him as well but the stone grows larger so I just nod and he continues.

"I miss him but I'm kind of glad he's dead at the same time. He changed and well this might be selfish of me but I rather him be dead than a monster" He finishes, the last word seems to linger in the air with us.

"That's not selfish at all" I say after I swallow the stone. He is silent for a while but I don't mind. We stop again and lean over the railing.

"I think your the only reason Luke isn't a monster yet" Jeremy finally says.

"What am I suppose to do?" I ask, my voice low.

"Do what I couldn't do for my brother. Save him." He says, his eyes are intense as they stare into mine. He looks at the sea once more before standing straight up.

"Let's get you back to your room" Jeremy suggests.

I groan internally but follow behind him. I had never been to this side of the boat but he seemed to know where he was going. We walk down some steps and enter a room. As I step through the door and the door shuts Jeremy turns holding a finger to his lips, urging me to be silent. I do.

The walls are white. Like the one's in my room. The air is filled with the scent of metal and bleach. I look around Jeremys tall figure and see a table that holds a few pots and pans. Vegetables also lay on the table next to a knife. The kitchen.

"He just pisses me off! He is our leader. He is suppose to be bringing us into a new era and he's going to throw it all away because some girl bats her eyelashes at him!" As soon as he begins talking I recognize his voice. Eric. I squint my eyes slightly at that thought of him and lurch forward slightly at his comment. Jeremy puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a disapproving look.

"If I was the leader I wouldn't even waste my time on some stupid girl!" He continues.

"Yea a lot of the guys are feeling the same way" another voice rings.

"Really?"

"Oh ya! You wouldn't believe how often someone ends up in here to complain"

"Hmmm enough people to overthrow Cesar?"

My eyes go wide and Jeremy begins to slowly open the door. I am to nervous to hear the rest of the conversation. As soon as the door is open wide enough I slide through and Jeremy comes soon after. We speed walk to my room and as we reach the door we just look at each other in disbelief.

"Holy shit!" I whisper loudly as I rush into my room.


	15. Chapter 12

"Holy shit is right!" Jeremy says as he enters my room, closing the door behind him.

"Did you know about this? No of course you didn't or else you would have told me. Well I hope you would have told me. Would Eric really do that or is he all talk?" I ask as I begin to pace around my room.

"Would he kill me too? Oh my goodness I'm going to die here! Percy, Grover, my dad! None of them will even know what happened to me!"

"Stop it Danni! Look at me. Hey just breathe" Jeremy stops my pacing by placing a hand on my shoulder his other hand nudges my chin so I'm looking at him.

I hadn't relived that I was beginning to have a panic attack. Tears rush down my face, my hands tremble, and my breath become to rapid to keep up with.

"Your going to be fine but you need to calm down" Jeremy gives me a small smile.

I wipe my hands across my face and take a few breaths.

"I'm sorry about that it's just...I don't want to die here and despite everything he's put me through I don't want Luke to die here either" I want to cry again but push that deep inside of me.

"Your not going to die here. Neither is Luke. I'll make sure of it. If Eric begins to make any plans I'll be sure to tell you ok?" He whispers after pulling me to his chest. I nod in reply.

"What am I suppose to do?" I ask my voice cracking at the last word.

"You have to tell him. It might just be the thing that saves him" he says, giving me a light squeeze.

Percy POV

"The tree!" A voice yells as demigods rush to the edge of camp.

When I finally push through the crowd of campers I see Annabeth, Grover, and Mr. Brunner huddled in front of a tree.

"What's going on?" I ask. Annabeth stands a piece of the tree in her hand.

"Thalia's tree is dying. It looks like it's been poisoned" Annabeth says her voice is low so the demigods behind me can't hear and cause a panic.

"Luke did this" I confirm.

"Percy-" Grover starts.

"It was him! He's alive and he was just at camp" I insists.

"Meet me in The Big House. We will finish this conversation there" Mr. Brunner says as he begins giving the campers behind us instructions.

Mr. Brunner, Grover, and Mr.D all listened intently as I told them about my encounter with Luke. Annabeth quickly typed on an iPad her attention only changing to us when Grover explains the story of Thalia's tree.

"...so that's why the tree is there. It's been our protection for years... What are we going to do now?" Grover finishes looking at .

"We have to find a cure. Annabeth is there anything-"

"Nothing so far. Just give me a day or two there has to be something" Annabeth says, hurrying out of The Big House her face is once again glued to the iPad.

"Alright. I'll do my research as well and as soon as anyone finds something let me know immediately" Mr. Brunner warns.

"But what about Danni?" I ask, Grover now stands beside me.

"Percy. We don't know where Luke is? Up until an hour ago everyone thoughts that he was dead"

"Well then we will have to find him"

"How? Your not going out of camp to blindly search for her" says becoming a little frustrated.

"Maybe we won't be going in blind..." I say. I explain Danni and I's situation, you know the one where we talk to each other through our minds.

"But we haven't done it in a while so i don't know if it will work" I mention, shrugging my shoulders.

"That's a good idea. Defiantly worth a shot. Meet me here tomorrow so we can test it out. I want to do research before we try anything" Mr. Brunner suggest. I grunt unhappily and mutter a quick "ok" before heading out the door.

Grover walks me to my cabin, giving me a much needed hug before taking off. I change into my pajamas, even though the sun barley crept behind the mountains, and I lay in bed my eyes glued to the ceiling.

**Hey guys! Hope you like the update I'm sorry about the weird thing my chapters seem to be doing but I'll try and take care of it. Thank you BrooklynTeen for making me aware of it your'e pretty awesome :) Anyways please review! I love you here from you guys! **


	16. Chapter 13

**If you ship LukexDanni you'll probably really like this chapter. Enjoy :)**

Danni POV

Guilt covers me as I get ready for dinner with Luke. I begin to think of Percy and how much I miss him. I should be with him. We should be having dinner together. We should be safe at camp where we can just forget about the rest of the world.

But when I'm with Luke he makes me forget about everything. And I can't help but want all those same things with him. It's unfair of me to feel this way but I'm not sure what to do.  
I could not tell him about Eric. I could let them kill him and escape when they do. A wave of nausea comes over me at the thought. I can't do that. I couldn't do that to anyone.

After pulling my black skinny jeans on I set my hands on edge of the sink. I have to tell him but it only matters if he believes me.

I jump slightly when I hear a soft knock on my door.

"One minute" I call as I give myself one last glance in the mirror.

My curly brown hair falls just a little bit below my shoulders. I wear a maroon croptop and black skinny jeans and I slid on my black Toms before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful" Luke says, giving me a toothy grin.

"Hi Luke. You look nice" I say as he wraps his strong arms around my waist, which forces me to get on my tipetoes. He wears a black button up which sleeves are rolled to his elbows with a pair of light jeans that are neither too big or too tight.

"Thanks" he say, as he releases from the hug.

"I brought you a few more. I figured your other ones had died" Luke says picking a bouquet of sunflowers off my bed.

"Thank you Luke. Their beautiful" I smile as I take in the flowers scent.

"I think that if you put them in a vase they last longer. Maybe we can pick one up after dinner?" I ask, setting the flowers on my night stand.

"Yea we can do that" He says.

I give him a quick nod and he takes my arm and we head to dinner.

When we reach our table Luke pulls out my chair for me and then sits in his own seat across from me.

"How was your day?" I ask, as someone sets glasses on our table and promises to return with food shortly.

"It was okay. Stressful but better now" Luke says, giving me a wink. I roll my eyes at him.

" How was your day? Was your walk okay?" Luke says sipping his glass. I bite my lip nervously.

"It was good. It felt great to get some fresh air and sun light" I say.

"That's great! I'm glad you had fun" Luke smiles.

"Yea. Do you think I could do it again tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes of course" Luke says and food is set in front of us.

I thank the server and sip my glass. The flavor surprises me and I pull it away quickly.

"Is...Is this wine?" I ask.

"Yea is that okay I can get you water or soda we also have-"

"Wine is fine. I'll definitely need it tonight" I assure Luke.

"What do you mean?" Luke says, raising his eyebrow.

I tap the glass with my finger nails and take a big drink of the wine. It's warm as it slides down my throat and I already want more but I set the glass down.

"I want you to tell me everything. Your plan and why. I just want to try and understand you know?" I say nervously.

He watches me for a while before ushering our server over to us.

"Can I get the bottle of wine please?" He asks and the boy hurries away.

"We have a lot to discuss" Luke smiles at me and we both finish off our glasses in time for the boy to bring the bottle.

Luke refills our glasses and takes a deep breath before starting. I hold my glass close to me and continue to take sips. He tells me his reasoning for raising Kronos, we discussed it at our last dinner, but this time he got more indepth. He tells me about his mother and his travels with Annabeth another girl that I cant remember. About half way through his story Luke made me set aside the wine to eat.

He was right of course I begin to feel really relaxed and warm during the telling of his story. He doesn't touch his glass after that but I continue to sip it along with my food. He moves subjects soon after that and begins talking about his plan but doesn't give me all the details which is understandable.

"...Don't you see Danni. They don't care about us. They want us to do the dirty work and throw us to the side once we're no longer useful. Once Demigods take control we will all be equal. Everyone will matter" he says once finishing his story.

"Okay" I nod at him.

"Okay? That's it" Luke asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"That's it" I smile.

"...Are you drunk?" Luke says, laughing at me.

"No not yet. I just wanted to hear your reasoning. I just wanted to understand and now I do"

"I'm cutting you off" Luke says getting out of his seat to take the glass from me.

"Hey! I'm not even drunk" I whine. He laughs at me and offers me his hand but I cross my arms.

"C'mon pretty girl. It's for your own good" he says moving his fingers.

"Fine" I say reaching for his hand.

He helps me up but doesn't unlace my fingers from his.

"Can we go get a vase now?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yea we can" Luke says leading me. I can feel the wine pulse through my veins making me feel numb almost. I lean my body into Lukes and he gives my hand a light squeeze.

We reach a familiar door and Luke opens it and I walk through. I gasp slightly as I see a group of people sitting around a table. I finally relize that we are in the kitchen only two faces are familiar to me. Eric and Jeremy.

"Hey guys. Cards tonight?" Luke says walking past me and begins his search.

One of the boys replies to him but I don't bother to pay attention. Eric's face is bruised everywhere and he stares daggers at me. They begin to whisper and a few of the guys eyeball me. I forgot I was wearing a croptop so I wrap my arms around my mid section causing a few giggles. Jeremy looks different as well. His face is hard and angry but I smile at him anyways. He turns away from me and I frown.

I feel a warm hand on my elbow and I jump slightly.

"You ok?" Luke says, looking worried.

"Ya. Ya I'm ok" I say my eyes flashing to the table of boys, who are now watching us.

Luke turns around to see what I'm looking at and him and Eric make eye contact. It's as if there challenging each other and Luke attempts to step away from me. I grab his hand quickly and pull him to me.

"Hey I'm getting a little chilly. Will you walk me back to my room?" I ask sweetly.

His eyes flash to me and I shake my head at him. He let's out a breath and pulls me out the door. It's quiet as we walk back to my room and I can tell Luke is angry by how tightly he holds my hand.

He opens the door to my room and once we are inside I take the vase from him and head to the bathroom. Once I fill the vase up with water I head to my night stand.

Luke is sitting at the edge of my bed and I can feel him watching me as I put the flowers in the vase. I run my hand against a few of peatals before looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

Luke just smiles and pulls me to him. I stand in between his legs and for the first time ever I have to look down at him.

"Because your beautiful" he smiles. He holds both of my hands and uses his thumb to make light circles against my skin. I smile but try and shake it off.

"I can't believe you tried to get me drunk" I joke.

"I did not try and get you drunk. I was trying to stop you and you got drunk all by yourself" he says then laughs.

I watch him as he laughs. His smile reaches his eyes and they squint slightly. His smile also makes his scar more prominent besides now the faded scar is harder to see.

Out of nowhere I get the courage to take my hands out of his and begin running my finger over his scar. He freezes for a second, abruptly ending his laughter, but he soon relaxes.

"What are you doing Danni?" He asks, I ignore him and continue to trace the scar. Once I'm sure I have it memorized I move my hand.

"Your beautiful Luke" I whisper. He just smiles and shakes his head.

"No. That's not true" he replies.

"Yes it is. Your beautiful to me" I say running my fingers through his hair.

I take a step closer to him and he puts a hand on my waist bringing me even closer. I am surprised by the force of his hand and even more surprised when I feel his lips on mine.

His kiss is full of passion. He's forceful like he knows what he wants and won't let anything get in the way of that but at the same time he's gentle and its perfect the way our lips move against each other. He breaks the kiss for a second and I bite my lip I can't help but want more.

He notices this and didn't hesitate to crash our lips together once more. I feel a fire roar inside my stomach, and this time his tongue begs for entrance and I do not deny him. He lets out a moan and tries to pull me closer. I lift both legs so I am straddling him as I smile against the kiss. We stop momentarily and Luke moves us to the middle of the bed and flips us so now he's on top.

His hands glide on my already bare stomach as he continues to kiss me. His kisses get lower and begins to trail down my neck. I try to hold back a moan but fail, Luke notices this and begins nibbling at my collar bone.

Luke comes back to my lips giving me one last hard kiss before getting off of me. He moves to sit at the edge of the bed and I follow one of my legs hang off as I move towards him.

"Luke? Did...did I do something wrong?" I ask disappointed.

"No. It's not you. You were fine. Brilliant actually. I just shouldn't have kissed you" Luke says, not meeting my eyes.

"Why not? I like kissing you" I say leaning my head on his shoulder and grabbing one of his hands.

" I don't think you would say that if you wouldn't have had wine a little while ago" he lets out a bitter laugh and I stay quiet.

"Exactly" Luke says and tries to get off the bed but I pull him down.

"Danni I want you to kiss me when your completely sober not just when your like this because I can't tell how you feel about me. I don't know if this is real and I don't want you to have an regrets" Luke says, his voice becomes slightly irritated.

"Fine. Don't kiss me anymore but please stay. I don't want to be alone tonight" I ask, looking up at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Luke says, shaking his head.

"But Eric is still awake and he saw me like this. What if he-" I say, shivering at the thought.

"That's not happening...I'll stay" Luke insists. He looks down at me his face serious. I place my hand on either side of his face.

"Hey. It's alright. I know that you'll protect me" I smile at him and his face softens but he doesn't smile.

"Go get ready for bed. Its late" he insists.

I hate him like this. When he feels like he has to be Mr. Tough Guy and all I want him to do is kiss me and tell me everythings ok. But that's not how the world works I guess. I get off of the bed but I get up too fast and almost fall but Luke catches me before I can. He steadies me and walks me to the bathroom.

I change into a pair of thin pj pants and a white ribbed tee. Luke is laying on my bed watching the ceiling. He jumps when he feels my weight on the bed.

"I brought you a tshirt if you wanna change. It's really big on me but it might be okay on you" I say showing it to him.

"Thanks" he says. He stands up and takes the shirt and heads to the bathroom.

I stand over my flowers, enjoying there color and scent before bed. Luke comes out of the bathroom in my oversized tee, which fit him but wasn't to tight, and his boxers. He puts his clothes on the floor.

"Ready?" He asks, still emotionless.

I nod and he flips the light switch. He comes over to the side of the bed where I am. He puts a hand on my hip a shock rushes though me as he encourages me to get in the bed. I turn so my back is to him and once I'm comfortably tucked under the covers I try and sleep.

A thousand thoughts raced through my mind making sleep impossible. The kiss. Does it mean anything? Will Percy forgive me? Eric's plan. Jeremy acting cold to me. Missing Grover. Being on this boat. I feel anger take over me and a few tears fall from my eyes and I turn to Luke who is still wide awake.

"Are you ok Danni?" Luke asks hearing me sniffle.

"I cry a lot now. I never use to before. After my mom passed and my Dad changed I never had to many tears to give. But being here with you has made it difficult for me not to cry. I've become weak...but maybe that's because I know you'll be strong for me" I whisper the last part. I have no clue why I tell him this but it feels good, almost as if a weight has been lifted off of me.

Lukr releases a puff of air and I feel him move closer to me, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Oh Danni" he repeats softly over and over.

"You can- you can cry if you want to?" Luke says, his arms flex around me as if I'm about to crumble through them.

"No. I'm done crying" I say wiping a few remaining tears.

"That's my girl. You have me to lean on but we both know that your strong enough" Luke says, kissing the top of my head.

"Shut up and hold me" I say sternly. I don't want him to think I'm strong because I'm not. Faking courage is not the same as real courage. It's not the courage Percy Jackson has.

"Goodnight beautiful" Luke laughs, kissing the top of my head.

"Good night Luke" I release a deep breath before setting my head on his chest and drifting to sleep.

**Danni didn't tell Luke about Eric! So what do you think is going to happen? Did you like this chapter? Comment to let me know!**


	17. Chapter 14

I awoke before the sun the next morning, a new energy fills me as I stretch and leave my bed.

Hope. It's something I haven't felt in a while and I welcome the feeling.

I grab a pair of boxer, dark jeans, and a light green tshirt out of my dresser and head for the showers.

By the time I finish my shower, return my cabin, and change the sun peaks over the mountains and campers begin their morning routine.

I shake a towel through my hair in an attempt to finish drying it but I soon give up and head out the door. When I open the door Annabeth is standing in front of it posed to knock, struggling with a coffee in her hand. She looks like hell. Her hair looks messier than usual, clothes the same as yesterday, and small dark circles creep under her eyes.

"If you say anything about how I look I'll kill you" Annabeth warns, holding a coffee out to me which I gladly take as I put my hands up in surrender.

"Good morning to you" I smirk.

"Oh shut up" she says pushing past me and she sits on my couch.

"Your not really a morning person are you?" I say, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry I just never went to sleep" Annabeth says, rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Really? I'm sorry" I say, sipping my coffee which is black and disgusting but I continue to sip it so Annabeth won't kill me.

"It's fine. I still haven't found anything and it's so frustrating. There has to be something. Anything that can save us. Why-" Annabeth raises her voice and I place a hand on her shoulder and she automatically silenced. Her eyes are locked on mine and I can tell she isn't completely herself.

"Annabeth, you need to calm down. We will find something. I promise. But you need to sleep, your no good to camp when your like this" I say, offering her a smile which she hesitantly returns.

"Maybe your right" she says, her eyes are now on her coffee.

"You can crash here if you want"

"Percy Jackson are you inviting me into bed with you?" She winks, setting her coffee on the table next to mine. I feel my cheeks warm and I remove my hand from her. She seems disappointed by my action but still smiles.

"I'm giving you the option to stay in my bed preferably without me in it. Danni would kill us both" I laugh but Annabeth just moves closer to me.

"Who says she'll find out?"Annabeth asks no longer kidding.

"What? She won't find out because it's not going to happen" I say and attempt to scoot away from her but she places a hand on my thigh and moves her body closer to mine.

"C'mon Percy. This could do both of us some good besides what do you think she's doing with Luke every night?" She says, moving her hand to my chest.

"I think she's being a loyal girlfriend" I say sternly, grabbing Annabeth hand but not removing from my chest.

"Wrong. I know how Luke is and Luke always gets what he wants" She says before pressing her lips to mine.

Stop! A voice inside me screams but I don't stop.

I kiss her back.

There are no fireworks but I don't feel the pain of missing Danni as much so I grab her arm and pull her closer. I feel her smile against our kiss as if celebrating her victory and I let out a growl. She shouldn't feel good about this. She shouldn't like this and neither should I. Her fingers lace through my hair and pulls me even closer to her.

Her kiss is missing everything that I love about Danni's kiss, but her kiss is all I have now so I take advantage of it. Danni's lips are soft and loving while Annabeth's are more forceful and controlling, which makes scence because well it's control freak Annabeth.

Our lips part for a moment as we suck in air but after a short time I feel Annabeth try and straddle me. I grab her hips and stop her.

"No. I'm done" I say looking up at her. She pouts but moves to sit next to me.

"What's wrong Percy?" She say, playing with my hair.

"I have a girlfriend that's whats wrong!" I yell slapping her hand away.

"Yea but how do you know if she's the one you really want to be with?" Annabeth smiles and I get off the couch.

"Look I'm going to go talk to Chrion. Please get some sleep and we will take about this once your back to normal" I say as calm as possible. She nods a smirk stuck on her face. I groan and leave my cabin.

I can't believe I kissed Annabeth. Again!

The recent events reply over and over again in my mind as I reach The Big House.

Chrion and Grover are already in his office talking.

"Percy. We expected you would be here earlier. Is everything ok?" Chrion asks.

"Yea. I just slept in by mistake" I lie.

"Of course you did" Grover teases.

"Well take a seat and I'll show you what I've found" Chrion says gesturing to the seat next to Grover which I quickly take.

"When doing my research I found that there can be side effects to empathy links that haven't been used in a while. The way I've come to understand it is that it's kind of like a muscle. The more you use it the stronger it is but when the link goes ignored it is weak. A regular muscle would usually just be sore but this is different. You have excruciating headaches, they have even been known to make people black out, and nose bleeds are very common. There are other side effects but those are the most common. Sadly the person that is receiving the link, in this case Danni, gets the worst end of it. Now this can work but it will be painful for both of you. Are you okay with that?" Chrion finishes and all eyes are on me.

It kills me to think that this will put Danni in pain but it's worth it isn't it? She would want me to find her by any means.

"Yes. If this can bring her home then yes it's worth it"

" Okay then. Let's get started"

**Review Please! **


	18. Chapter 15

My eyelids force themselves open when I feel my bed shake. I immediately feel a pounding in my head and I'm grateful that my room is still pretty dark. Rubbing the sides of my head I sit up and wince in pain.

"Good morning Princess" Luke says. He sits at the edge of my bed, holding out a cup for me.

"Morning" I groan, taking the cup.

"No pills?" I question.

"No it's nectar. It will fix you up really quick" Luke confirms.

I nod at him then drink the sweet liquid as quick as possible. I set the cup on the nightstand and lean against the wall.

"So...did I really...you know...um kiss you last night?" I ask, looking at Luke.

"Yes. Well technically I kissed you but you did in fact kiss me back" he grins and my stomach turns.

I put my face in my hands and groan. My head no longer hurts but the pain is more in my heart.

"I cheated. I'm a disgusting, cheating, whore of a girlfriend" I try and whisper to myself.

"I knew this would happen. I knew you would regret it" Luke says getting off my bed. I groan and slowly move from my position and to the edge of the bed and I let my feet dangle off the side.

"That's the shitty part isn't it" I whisper.

"What-what do you mean?" Luke's voice is almost desperate.

"I-I don't regret it Luke" I say looking up at him. His eyes are glossy as he tries to hide a smile.

"I'm angry with myself for letting myself do that and enjoying it and even wanting to do it again. I hate myself for doing that to Percy. He gave me his heart and I know this will break it and I hate myself for that. But I don't regret last night. I don't regret kissing you and feeling whole for once. I just can't bring myself to hate you or regret anything about us and I'm not completely sure why that is" I admit but Luke keeps his distance.

"It's because your in love with me" Luke says.

"No" I say in attempt to dismay the crazy thought.

"Yes you are. Your in love with me and you can't admit it. Not to me and not to yourself" Luke demands, taking a step towards me.

"No! I'm in love with Percy. I may having feelings for you but he's my best friend, my boyfriend, and I am in love with him" I raise my voice.

"You can love two people at the same time Danni!" He matches my voice. I don't reply, instead I just shake my head at him.

"What did you think this was going to be easy? Did you think you only get to love one person and you were stuck with them forever?" Luke laughs but I see no humor in the situation.

"I don't want to love more than one person! And I'm not stuck with Percy! I'm in love with him! I could spend the rest of my life with him and be completely content" I argue.

"You can see yourself doing that with me as well can't you? Can't you?!" He raises his voice and is now right in front of me.

"Yes! Is that what you want to hear? That I can see myself living the rest of my life happily with you?!" I say trying to push him away. He quickly grabs my hands but I continue to fight until he bends down so his face is just inches from mine.

"That's exactly what I want you to say. That's the truth" he growls and forces a hard kiss to my lips.

I reluctantly kiss him back. I can't help but feel a warmth grow inside of me as we continue to kiss and despite my wanting of his lips on mine I pull away from him.

"Luke. Even if Percy wasn't my boyfriend I would never be with you. At least not while your trying to raise Kronos" I say and Luke looks disappointed by my releasing from the kiss and even more disappointed by my statement. But he takes a seat on the bed next to me. I do have strong feelings for Luke but I don't intended on leaving Percy for him but if I can save his life by telling a couple lies then I will.

"I thought you understood" he says letting out a deep sigh.

"I do understand. The Gods have wronged you but they've wronged everyone. My father doesn't care about me either Luke but that's no reason to start a war"

"I have to do this. I have to show them that they can't just throw us around and mistreat us" Luke insists.

"No you don't. We could runaway right now and we could be safe with each other"

"Don't say things you don't mean"

"I mean it. We could go back to camp where were safe and I can convince Chrion to let you stay and we can stop this!" I beg.

"No. I'm already to far in. If I back out now these guys will find me and kill me"

"Luke, they're going to try and kill you anyways!" I blurt out.

"What?" Luke looks dazed by my statement. I hold back tears as I struggle to reply.

"They're going to try and kill you and it's all my fault" I say my voice cracking.

"What do you mean?" Luke's eyes go wide. I tell him about my walk with Jeremy and how we overheard Eric conspiring against Luke. Sometime during my story Luke had gotten up from the bed and begun to pace.

"...I'm so sorry Luke. I wanted to tell you last night but I just couldn't. It's all my fault if it wasn't for me there would be no target on your back. Now I've gotten us both killed" I finish. I'm no longer able to continue out of fear that I'll start crying.

"No it's my fault. I brought you here. Don't be upset" He says, using his finger tips under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"As far as I can tell we are still alive. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you"

"We can leave Luke. I will go with you and we will be ok" I whisper. He stays silent and I know he won't do it. He won't leave with me.

"I will figure something out" Luke says, his face emotionless again.

"That's not what I want to hear" I raise my voice and stand in front of him.

"What do you want me to say?" Luke yells back. I feel a sharp pain pulse in my head and I try to ignore it.

"That you'll leave with me! That we can go tonight and that you'll stop trying to raise Kronos" I yell. There it is again. Pain but this time it's worse and I wince slightly.

"Are you ok?" Luke asks with concern his eyes going wide.

"I'm fine" I lie grabbing each side of my head. The pain was constant now and I begin to see flashes of white.

"Danni! Your nose is bleeding!" Luke yells and sits me on the bed one arm around me. I reach for my nose, touching the hot liquid, I lift my hand out to see it. My vision is so blurry I can barley make it out.

"Luke!" I scream as the pain gets worse. It feels as if a hammer is being slammed into my head over and over again.

"Oh my Gods. Help! Someone please help!" Luke yells.

I begin to scream and hold my head with force in an attempt to make it stop. More blood pours from my nose and I can't see anything anymore so I keep my eyes shut and lean into Luke more and he holds me as tight as he can.

"Luke" I whine and tears stream down my face at the pain.

"I know Danni. I know. Your going to be ok" Luke says softly and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Help!" Luke barks and my room door swing open.

'Danni' Is the lasting thing I hear before I black out but it isn't Luke's voice. It's Percy Jacksons.

**Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 16

Percy POV

"Here take some of this" Grover says handing me a cup that I'm sure is full of nectar so I quickly down it. While trying to contact Danni I had gotten a splitting headache but I just hope she is ok.

"So what happened? Did you talk to her? Did she hear you?" Grover asks impatiently as he sits next me.

"I didn't try and talk to her I just said her name. I'm not sure if it got to her but I-I think we may have connected but it lasted less than a second" I answer, the medicine finally kicking in.

"Good. That's a start. If you're feeling up to it tomorrow we will try again but for now get some rest" Chrion instructs and I was about to leave when Annabeth burst into the room. She looks a lot better now. Her hair is pulled into a neat ponytail, her clothes are fresh, and her face is almost glowing is comparison to how it was earlier.

"I think I might have found something" She says happily, and turns her iPad around to show us.

"The Golden Fleece. Of course why didn't I think about that before?" Chrion says, mentally beating himself up.

"Probably because the journey is extremely dangerous but so far it seems like our only option" Annabeth defends.

"Grover go get Dionysous. We need to discuss this. Percy bed. Annabeth stay please" Chrion instructs. I nod and head for the door and walk past Annabeth.

"Sweet dreams Jackson" Annabeth sings and winks at me. I mutter a 'Thanks' and rush out of the room. What have I gotten myself into now?!

Later...

I am awoken from my deep sleep when my front door swing revealing a every angry Annabeth.

"C'mon in I guess" I say as I rub my eyes and sit up straight in my bed.

"You missed lunch and dinner. Here you go" Annabeth says setting a plate of food on my nightstand then plopping down next to me in bed.

" What's wrong?" I ask her picking at the food.

"Chrion and Dionysous called a meeting after dinner. He told all the campers about the fleece and said the only his bravest and smartest campers will be able to take on the quest and guess who he picks for it?! Clarisse and Ichneutae! That's complete crap! We should be out there not those two bone heads!" Annabeth argues with herself.

"All this just happened? The Fleece will work then?" I ask.

"Yes and yes but you're missing the big picture here! That should be us!" Annabeth complains.

"Maybe is stil can be us" I smirk at her. She raises her eyebrow but I see my idea click in her mind and she nods in agreement.

Percy POV

"Here take some of this" Grover says handing me a cup that I'm sure is full of nectar so I quickly down it. While trying to contact Danni I had gotten a splitting headache but I just hope she is ok.

"So what happened? Did you talk to her? Did she hear you?" Grover asks impatiently as he sits next me.

"I didn't try and talk to her I just said her name. I'm not sure if it got to her but I-I think we may have connected but it lasted less than a second" I answer, the medicine finally kicking in.

"Good. That's a start. If you're feeling up to it tomorrow we will try again but for now get some rest" Chrion instructs and I was about to leave when Annabeth burst into the room. She looks a lot better now. Her hair is pulled into a neat ponytail, her clothes are fresh, and her face is almost glowing is comparison to how it was earlier.

"I think I might have found something" She says happily, and turns her iPad around to show us.

"The Golden Fleece. Of course why didn't I think about that before?" Chrion says, mentally beating himself up.

"Probably because the journey is extremely dangerous but so far it seems like our only option" Annabeth defends.

"Grover go get Dionysous. We need to discuss this. Percy bed. Annabeth stay please" Chrion instructs. I nod and head for the door and walk past Annabeth.

"Sweet dreams Jackson" Annabeth sings and winks at me. I mutter a 'Thanks' and rush out of the room. What have I gotten myself into now?!

Later...

I am awoken from my deep sleep when my front door swing revealing a every angry Annabeth.

"Cmon in I guess" I say as I rub my eyes and sit up straight in my bed.

"You missed lunch and dinner. Here you go" Annabeth says setting a plate of food on my nightstand then plopping down next to me in bed.

" What's wrong?" I ask her picking at the food.

"Chrion and Dionysous called a meeting after dinner. He told all the campers about the fleece and said the only his bravest and smartest campers will be able to take on the quest and guess who he picks for it?! Clarisse and Ichneutae! That's complete crap! We should be out there not those two bone heads!" Annabeth argues with herself.

"All this just happened? The Fleece will work then?" I ask.

"Yes and yes but you're missing the big picture here! That should be us!" Annabeth complains.

"Maybe is stil can be us" I smirk at her. She raises her eyebrow but I see my idea click in her mind and she nods in agreement.


	20. Chapter 17

"_Danni. Your a natural. You can do this" My mother said her warm hand glides across my small check. _

_She bends down to match my eye level. Her eyes are a soft brown the kind that reminded you of a warm blanket you just want to lay and stay safe in._

_"But... I'm afraid. What if I mess up or they laugh at me?" I whisper hoping no one but my mother would be able to see my fear._

_"Listen to me. You cannot let fear control you. If you want something you fight for it. You can do anything you want Danni. Your special and important and don't you let anyone convince you other wise. Okay? Now let me see your brave face. Now. Let's go show them what your made of" She stands and holds her hand out for me and I take it. Her grip is soft and I couldn't think of a safer place to me._

My eyelids flutter open but there is no bright light to hurt them. I take a second to remember the last things to happen to me. Luke and I argued. I got a headache. More pain. Percy's voice. Then nothing.

I sit up in the bed and stretch my arms. My legs are being weighted down by something I look at the end of the bed and see Luke. He sits in a chair right next to my bed and must have fallen asleep because his head was resting on my lap. I watch his back rise and fall as he sleeps.

"Luke" I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

That was all it took because the next thing I know he bolts straight up and says "I'm fine. I won't fall asleep!"

He is destrate for another moment but I say his name again and he looks at me. His eyes seem unfocused but soon lock on me. He moves to sit on the bed near me.

"Oh my Gods Danni. Are you ok? How's your head? What even happened?" Luke says grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine Luke. No more headaches. I have no idea what happened. Nothing like that has ever happened to me." I try and assure him but he is unconvinced.

" Seriously Luke I feel fine" I smile at him.

His face softens and for a moment it looks as if he might cry. I put my hand on his cheek but he refuses to meet my gaze and when he finally does his eyes are glossy. He only looks at me for a moment before he leans into my chest and lets out a deep breath. I wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything is fine.

"I was so...so scared. I thought your were going to die. I couldn't help you and felt usless! I had no idea what to do" Luke says and I begin making circles on his back.

"Everything is fine now Luke" I say against his hair.

He takes another deep breath and lifts off of me. He just sits there smiling at me.

"I'm just so happy that you're ok" he says.

"Thank you for taking care of me Luke. How long was I out?" I ask.

"All day. It's actually the middle of the night" Luke says glancing at his watch.

"And you were with me the whole time?"

"Well yea. Of course Danni. I will always be with you" Luke assures me.

"You look tired and it's technically the middle of the night so come lay down" I say patting the bed next to me.

Luke nods and plops next to me. He scoots into me and wraps his arms around my waist. I hold him and feel his breathing as he drifts into sleep. While running my fingers through his hair I fall asleep soon after him.


	21. Chapter18

We had nearly gotten past all the guards before our cover was blown by Tyson. The objects hanging off his bag clanked together and his feet boomed against the ground as he ran. If that wasn't enough he was running straight at me yelling "Percy! Percy wait for me!"

Grover stood up from our hiding spot checking for campers patrolling the area and there seemed to be no one near us which means that they will be circling around soon.

"Really Tyson?!" Grover whispers harshly.

"Tyson you have to go back to camp. It's not safe" I tell him as nice as I can despite my irritation for him right now.

"Plus I'm not traveling with him" Annabeth says and I turn around and give her a look that says ' Shut up before I leave you here'

"If it's dangerous for me then it's dangerous for you. I can protect you plus brothers stick together" Tyson says.

"Fine come on" I say as I see the light of campers approach us.

"What?! PERCY!" Annabeth argues but I ignore her.

"Cmon" I say and run outside the border of camp and Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson all follow.

We finally get far enough away from camp and begin making our way out of the woods.

"Percy. Percy! You cannot let him come with us?" Annabeth says as she walks swiftly beside me.

"He's coming Annabeth. If you don't like it you can just stay here" I say keeping my eyes on the path in front of me.

"Stay here! I'm the whole reason we are going! If it wasn't for me-" she begins ranting.

"So you are coming?" I ask in an attempt to get her to stop talking.

"Ugh! Yes I'm coming. Just stop for a minute ok" Annabeth says and I reluctantly stop with her. Tyson and Grover catch up to us as Annabeth search through her bag.

"Here it is" Annabeth says and flashes a cologne bottle at us.

"Great now we can smell fresh while we save camp and get Danni back" I joke. Her face hardens at Danni's name and she rolled her eyes and walks over to Tyson.

"It's for you. It's called Mist spray it on your face every so often and it will allow you to be normal for a few hours" Annabeth says. She sprays Tyson and when the mist clears he does look like a normal, over sized, teenage boy with two eyes instead of one.

"Thank you Annabeth" he smiles widely at her as he hands her the bottle.

"Whatever" she says grabbing her bag.

"So are we just going to walk to the fleece? If so I call dibs on Tyson carrying me" Grover says as we stand in the woods outside of camp.

"I have a better idea" Annabeth says giving me a smile before sticking her fingers in her mouth and letting out a loud whistle.

We all stood and waited for something to happen but then the air became uncomfortably awkward.

"Well that was a swell try. Does anyone have any other-" Grover says but we hear a crash somewhere, then two small lights come straight for us.

"What the hell?!" I say as the shadow in front of me becomes clear.

Its a car! It screeches to a stop in front of us and the back door swings open, beckoning for us to get inside.

"Your kidding right?" I say looking at the mangled car in front of me.

"It's better then walking right?" Annabeth says and we follow Grover and Tyson to the back seat.

"I guess" I say.

"See! This is why you need me around Seaweed Brain" Annabeth says placing a hand on my leg when we get into the taxi. I push her hand off of me and she changes topics and begins talking to the three women that sit in the front row.

"Where to?" One of the hags says with a screechy voice.

"The Sea of Monsters" Annabeth informs them and after pushing a few buttons the taxi lurches forward and we are off.


	22. Authors Note (NY)

Hey!

Happy New Years Everyone! I hope you all had a very fun and safe night tonight! One of my new years resolutions is to update more so help me stick to it! Also if you have any comments that might help me or things you want to see happen let me know!

XoXo

didyoumissme


	23. Chapter 19

Danni

"Danni. Danni wake up" a voice says and a hand lightly shakes my body. I open my eyes and see Jeremy standing over me.

"There we go! Good morning sleeping beauty" Jeremy says giving me a toothy grin. I laugh as I stretch out on my bed.

"If I'm sleeping beauty then why don't you just let me sleep?" I say, pulling the covers over my head.

Its quiet then the blanket is ripped off of me and I yelp in surprise and disappointment.

"I can't captains orders. Plus haven't you seen the movie even sleeping beauty wakes up eventually" he laughs, holding the blanket in his hand. I sit up in the bed and move towards him.

"Yes but she wakes from true loves kiss and I see no prince to kiss me only a stable boy" I say and snatch the blanket from his hands, wrapping myself in it.

"That is so mean! Your going to pay for that!" Jeremy says as he jumps on the bed, attempting to take the blanket from me. I laugh and hold on for dear life but I don't last long against him and soon my face is out from under the blanket.

"The truth hurts" I laugh.

"Ha ha your so funny but you really need to get up" Jeremy says sarcastically before getting off the bed and taking my blanket with him. I sit up in the bed, groan, then I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"No! Stop! That is not going to work" he says, avoiding my eyes but I continue.

"Seriously eat something and get dressed. You have twenty minutes. I'll be out side if you need me" He says and stands halfway out the door.

"Ugh! Fine! Why do I have to get up anyways?" I complain.

"Your prince wants to see you" he says, giving me a small smile before he leaves the room.

**I know it's short but I figured that it was better than nothing plus I missed Jermey! Did you miss him? What's your ship? JeremyxDanni? LukexDanni? PercyxDanni? Review and let me know! You never know your vote could change the ending!**


	24. Chapter 20

"Give us that eye boy!" The three yell at me. I tighten my grip on the eye out of fear that there voices alone will shake it from my hand.

"No! Not until you tell me about this location your talking about!" I respond. They stop and chatter for a moment and the Tempest seems to gain speed the longer they talk.

" Fine! 30, 31, 75, 12" Anger almost whispers.

"Wait. What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" I ask.

"Uhhh Percy. We are gunna be a little low on funds" Annabeth says to me.

"What?!" The three yell and one snatches the eye from me. The taxi comes to an abrupt stop and we all lurch forward.

" Out!" They yell and we are tossed from the car.

We land with a thud on the sidewalk and I let out a groan. Could this get any worse? I get to my feet and help Tyson up.

"What now?" Grover asks.

"First we figure out where we are and then find a hotel for the night"

"We are in Washington D.C. and before we find a hotel there is someone we need to see first" Annabeth says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Hermes" she reply's and begins walking. We all follow her, I stand beside her and Tyson and Grover follow behind.

" So. What? Are you saying Hermes lives out here or something?" I ask.

"No. Of course not. He just does a lot of business here" she confirms.

" Hey! Whoa! Help!" Grover yells and I turn around quickly and follow his voice into an alley.

" Percy!" Grover yells as I turn the corner. Two guys are restraining him and with a green flash he's gone.


	25. Chapter 21

"Are you ready yet?" Jeremy bangs on the door. I take one more look in the mirror before opening the door.

"Ready!" I smile.

" You look nice. As always" He returns the smile and we begin to walk.

"Thanks. So have you found anything new yet?" I ask him.

" Yes actually. They still wanna kill him... and you but only because they think your a distraction. I know this kinda sucks to hear but if you weren't here then there wouldn't be a target on Luke's back. Also, they want to wait until they get the fleece to kill him. He is the brains behind the whole operation and they kinda still need him" Jeremy says and we slow our pace. I let out a sigh and begin to think.

"So... what's the plan?" Jeremy asks after a moment of silence.

"When I first boarded the ship Luke told me that if at any point I could look him in the eyes and tell him I didn't love him then he would let me leave. So that's what I'm going to do"

"That would break his heart" Jeremy says looking down at me.

"I know but it will save his life" I say, my voice low.

"And if he can't-doesn't let you leave?" He asks.

"My friends will discover where I am soon enough and they will come for me and if not then I'll jump off the ship" I say and laugh a little and Jeremy joins.

"Okay. So you have options that's good"

"We have options. Jeremy I want you to come with me. You can go back to camp half-blood with me and live a semi normal life" I say and grab his arm.

"I-I don't know. There's a lot you don't know about me. Luke wants me here cause I'm dangerous. I hurt people" Jeremy says, his eyes are dark and intense now.

"I know you well enough to know that you would never hurt me. Your a good guy Jeremy. Your not like the others on this ship and you know it" I rant, in a attempt to convince him.

"Danni. I-" he is cut off by the door in front of us swinging open and we both jump back, my grip on his arm tightening.

"Good morning Princess!" Luke greets me from in the doorway. I place my free hand on my chest and let out a light laugh.

"Good morning. Holy crap you almost gave me a heart attack" I laugh. His eyes move from my face to my hands that is wrapped around Jeremy's arm.

"Yea me too. Anyways J your service is no longer needed go back to your routine please" Luke says firmly. I let go of his arm and give him a small hug.

"Good luck. Be safe." He whisper in my ear during the hug.

"Goodbye Jeremy and thank you" I say as we pul away he just nods and walks off and I follow Luke into the room. The door slamming shut behind us.


	26. Chapter 22

Oh. My. Gods. This just got ten times worse. Grover is gone. Tyson's been knocked out cold and I'm getting ready to lose it.

"Holy shit! What just happened?" I yell.

" I think that was Chris" Annabeth says still staring at the place Grover last stood.

"Chris?" I say as I lean over Tyson.

"Yea. Chris. The cabin leader from camp" she says coming to me and Tyson. She puts her fingers on his face and pinches something.

"It seems to be a dust of some sort. It must have been strong to knock out a cyclops. He'll be out for a while" She says and we both stand.

"Hermes will have to wait, we need to find a hotel" I say and she nods I'm agreement.

"I'll go find us an hotel and you stay with Tyson" she suggest. I wish her good luck and give her some money and she takes off.

She came back in less than an hour and we dragged Tyson into our room and laid him on one of the beds.

"He looks a lot lighter then that" Annabeth says as she steadies her breathing and I laugh. I look around at the room, its simple TV, two beds, and a bathroom.

"I'll take the floor tonight" I insist.

"Oh. That won't be necessary. I actually got my own room" annabeth smiles.

"Why would you do that?" I ask her, slightly angry.

"I'm not staying in the same room as him. I won't get any sleep, I'll be too nervous" Annabeth defends.

"He'll be out cold for the night you said it yourself" I raise my voice.

"I didn't want to take any chances ok! Now I'm leaving. If you need me I'll be next door!" She yells before grabbing her bag.

I let out a groan/scream but decide to let it go. I take a shower and think about Grover and about where he could be. Then I change into some comfy clothes and sit on my bed. I flip through the channels four times before heading to Annabeth's room.

"Can I help you?" She asks when she opens the door. She showered too. Her hair is still damp and she wears a tight tank top and pajama shorts.

"I'm sorry for getting angry earlier... Plus I'm really bored and need someone to talk to" I say, leaning in the doorway.

"Fine. You can come in" She says, turning into the room and I follow her.

Her room is just like ours but with only one bed. She sits on the bed and I sit next to her and she hands me a cup. I take a sip and its warm, almost like a tea so I generously sip it.

"So why do you think Chris took Grover?" I ask.

"I think he's working with Luke. Which means he must be close" Annabeth says almost disappointed.

"That's good news the sooner we get him and Danni back the better" I smile and put my empty cup on the nightstand.

"True. Now let's not talk about it and watch TV" she smiles and flips through the channels.

After a while I lose interest in the TV and begin to feel weird but a good kind a weird. I feel light and warm, my head becomes fuzzy but for some reason I am not afriad of it. I look over at Annabeth and my eyes scan her long legs and for some reason I feel like there's a reason I shouldn't be doing this but it esacpes me. I scoot closer to her and I continue to scan her body.

"Percy. Are you ok?" She asks and I am temporarily out of my trance.

"Yea I'm fine. Its just your so beautiful" I say as I lean to her and I place a hand on her thight.

She smiles and loses the distance between us and we both hungrily kiss one another. We come up for air for a moment and she repositions herself on top of me and I grab her hips. Our mouthes collide and she let's out a groan, which makes me want her more. I pull her closer and raise the bottom of her shirt, which she quickly removes.

"Wait. What about Danni?" She says breaking our kiss.

Danni

Dann

Dan

Da

D

"Who?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfect" she smiles and our lips are joined together again.


	27. Chapter 23

Luke sits across from me at a table. A plate of untouched food sits in front of me and a nearly empty chesss board sits in front of him. We dont say much for a while and I just watch him. His chin rest on his hands as he studies the board, his eyebrow are scrunching together in frustration and his scar is even more prominet. I'm afraid to speak beacause I know what needs to be said. Everything is peaceful now and I would hate to ruin it. Peace isnt easy to come by nowadays.

"Please eat something" Luke says, not taking his eyes of the board. I smile slightly and use my fork to pick up some fruit.

"Your playing yourself Luke. It cant be that hard" I joke.

"On the contrary I am my own worst enemy and my biggest compotition...well besides Percy Jackson that is" he says adjusting himself in his chair. He makes a move a few seconds later.

"Check mate" he smile at me and he leans back in his chair, finally relaxing.

I know now that there is no more time for games. No more stalling. No more lies. I have to save Luke and myself.

"So me being here is just to solve some venteta you have with Percy?" I ask.

"What? No. Of course not. He is my worst enemy because he is trying to steal you from me" Luke says, sitting up in his seat.

"He cant steal me from you if I was never yours to begin with" I suggest.

"Where is this coming from? You know I love you Danni and you love me" He insits.

"No Luke. You don't love me, not enough" I mutter.

"What fo you mean? I brought you here. I feed you. Heal you. Love you-"

"But you wont leave with me. I don't want to be here Luke" I interuppt.

He is out of his seat now and begins pacing and I sit quietly and wait nervously for his reply.

"That's what this is about. I told you once I do this we will have enough power to overthrow the Gods. We will rule and I will take care of you" he defends.

"I dont want this! I don't want power or a war. I just want you! Well I at least I thought I wanted you" I snapped standing, he stops his pacing and we are distanced from each other.

"I don't want you Luke. I don't love you. I never really have and I never will espically while your chossing to be the villan" I finish and he looks me up and down.

"You don't mean this. You don't mean ANY of this!" He yells.

"Yes I do Luke. You just dont want to except it" I reply, raising my voice.

"No, no, no! This isn't right? What changed? I thought we were ok?" He asks, aggressively running his hands through his hair. I say nothing, Luke stands there taking control of his breathing as he stares at the floor. I am frozen with fear and sadness so I just wait for him to speak. His eyes snap up at me but they are dark and empty.

"Is it J?" He says, his voice even.

"What? Luke. No" I say, shaking my head.

He comes at me then. His hands roughly wrap around my arms and he gives me a hard shake.

"Don't you fucking lie to me! Your fucking him aren't you!" He screams at me.

"No! Luke! Stop it!" I say pushing away from him but his grip is tight.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill Percy Jackson! I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" He says, he doesn't yell but I feel his hot breath hit me repeatedly.

"This isn't about Jeremy or Percy. This is about me and you! I don't love you!" I yell. He stares at me before giving me a slight push away from him and I grab my sore arms.

"We had a deal Luke and I want off this ship the next time we dock" I say, camly and he doesn't look at me.

"Please don't do this. I am in love with you" Luke whispers.

"And I'm in love with Percy. Its always been him and it always will be" I say, my voice shakes a little but I quickly fix that.

"So your just going to run back to him. Percy Jackson, the hero. Well I'm sorry I can't be what you really want, a hero!" He says, his eyes lock on mine but they are still blank. I close the distance between us but stay an arms length away.

"I don't love Percy because he's a hero. I love him because he takes care of me and given the choice he would have left this boat to be with me. He doesn't need power. He needs me and I need him." I confess and there is silence for a while.

Luke let's out a deep sigh and walks away from me, sitting at the table again.

"Your right we did have a deal. So I will let you off when we dock again, which will be sometime tomorrow" he says, not looking at me.

"Thank you, Luke" I say softly.

"Brian! Daniel!" Luke ignores me and two boys enter the room.

"Yes sir" one of them says.

"Please escort Danni to her room please" he says and I am grabbed by the arm by the boys but I don't resist no matter how bad I want to.

"Oh and Danni if I find out that you and J are more than friends I'll kill him and when you go crawling back to Percy tomorrow tell him I'm coming for him and there will be blood" he says viciously and I am dragged out of the room.


	28. Chapter 24

My eyelids flutter open as I wake up. There is little light in the room so I try to focus on what's around me. I blink repeatedly in an attempt to unblur my vision and eventually it works. I sit up and swing my legs off the bed. Something isn't right. I lift the blanket when I feel discomfort as I shift.

I'm naked. I begin to panic as I closely examine the room. The bed side table holds a lamp and the cup I drank from. On the floor lays my clothes and they are mixed with another's .

What have I done and with who?! I hear a click as the bathroom door swings open and Annabeth walks through. Fortunately for me she's dressed and running a towel through her hair.

" Your awake!" she says rushing over and giving me a kiss. I quickly push her away.

"What?! No! This is not happening!" I insist. I jump off the bed and struggle to pick up my clothes and hold the sheet around my waist.

"What's the matter?" she asks innocently.

"Did we- I mean me and you did we umm... you know last night?" I ask, sliding my boxers and pants on.

"We sure did" she smiles.

"Oh my Gods. I can't believe this" I say, as I search the room for my shirt.

"Me either" she purrs.

"No Annabeth! I am with Danni! I love her and-"

"And you don't think she has done the same thing with Luke? They have probably done it multiple times and besides you wouldn't have slept with me if you didn't have some feelings for me" she interrupts.

"No I don't think she has or at least I hope she hasn't...No stop trying to confuse me, I know Danni would never do that. Don't get me wrong Annabeth your pretty, smart, and your an amazing warrior but I am with Danni. I-I don't do this type of thing. I would never cheat on Danni" I raise my voice. Frustration grows in me as I talk to her and as I search for my shirt.

"But you did. You cheated on her with me. That just goes to show that anyone is capable of anything" she says walking towards me. She puts her hands on my chest and she holds my shirt.

I quickly take it and pull it over my head. She puts her hands around my neck and I grab her waist and try to distance her. She gets on her tip toes and whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry Percy. This can be our little secret if you want. We could do it right now and I wouldn't tell a soul" she hums, her soft lips grazing my ear. I remove her hands from my neck and head to the door.

"If not I can just tell Danni when I see her" Annabeth calls.

"You wouldn't!" I turn to her, the door is cracked open.

"You consider my offer and let me know what you wanna do" she smirks at me. I groan and slam the door behind me and head to my room.

Tyson was excited to see me when I returned to the room, he complained about feeling fuzzy and cried over Grover's disappearance. Even though I wasn't in the mood I consoled him and sent him down to get breakfast while I showered.

I just don't understand how I could do this! I remember it all now. I remember kissing her, running my fingers through her hair, and feeling her skin.

Everything hit me like a brick I just don't understand how and why I allowed myself to do it. It's as if Danni wasn't even an obstacle like she didn't even exist. I have this pain in my chest that is caused by Danni's absence . I don't remember feeling that when I was with Annabeth. I remember feeling whole and lustful. I felt no emotion. No love. Just momentary relief and lust.

I turn off the shower and begin to dry off and change.

Do I tell her? She would be crushed and I would never be forgiven especially because it was with Annabeth! For a second I consider the fact the if Danni had slept with Luke than it would be fine because we would be even, but the thought of her being with him makes me both angry and sick to my stomach. I would be destroyed if that happen so I push that thought away and assume I'm the only one to commit this crime. If I don't tell her than no one will get hurt. Annabeth got what she wanted, me. I get Danni and she gets me. Everything would be perfect but how long can you hold a world crushing lie?

"Brother! Brother! I brought breakfast!" Tyson says, stumbling into the room holding a plate of food.

We talk and I tell him about are plan for the day. He tells me about his adventures downstairs and how he's so happy to be with me. We finish, pack , and knock on Annabeths door.

"Ready?" I say as she opens the door.

"Yep" she winks. I roll my eyes and head down the hallway and down the stairs. It finally hits me how bad I miss Grover and Danni. My two best friends are gone and I feel alone.

As it turns out Hermes work or runs UPS its just different for normal people and demigods and makes sense if you really think about it. Hermes expresses great sadness when he hears about what Luke is doing, you can tell he really loves him. I understand that parents makes mistakes but it seems as if Hermes is willing to make it better, he must have done something unforgivable to Luke to make him hate his father and all Gods.

Hermes gives us a couple gifts to take on our journey. A magic tape stick, winds in a thermos, and some other goodies. We take them gladly and Hermes is able to track down Luke for us and he just happened to be passing through the bay tomorrow. I am so pumped to hear the news. Danni is with him and I will be with her soon.


	29. Chapter 25

I am thrown into my room by the boys but it doesn't faze me. I grab a pillow and sit crisscross in the middle of my bed. I knew saying all those things would hurt Luke but I never expected to feel this. The weight of my lies crush my chest and I wish I cold crumble away. I replay our conversation over and over again. I see his face when I tell him I don't love him like I reach through his chest and ripped his heart away. His dark eyes hurt me the most, so empty and cold and it's all because of me. Because I had to lie to save his life.

Percy is better for me. He will love me unconditionally, but who will love Luke? Who will hold him? Kiss him? Tell him he's beautiful?

I...I am in love with him.

"Danni?" Jeremy yells snapping me out of my trance.

"Jeremy. I didn't hear you come in" I confess and he sits on the side of my bed.

"What did he say?" he asks. I shake my head as I try and hold back tears but I fail. A tear streams down my face and I look at him.

"He's letting me go" I whisper.

"That's great Danni!" he says excitedly scooting closer to me.

"Ya. I didn't expect him to let me go. A part of me was hoping he wou—. I-I did the right thing, didn't I ?" I ask weakly.

"Yes of course. You did right by him and yourself" he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Then why do I feel like this. Like I can't breath and all I want to do is cry and tell him I'm sorry and that I-" I throw my pillow and can't continue. Instead I cry and Jeremy moves towards me, wrapping his muscular arms around me and playing with my hair.

"And tell him that you love him" Jeremy finishes for me and I lose it. My body shakes with tears and I feel numbness take over me.

—

I sit up after all the tears are dry and sniffle as I look at Jeremy, he just smiles and intertwines my fingers with his. It's different with Jeremy, I feel I have known him forever. I feel welcomed by his smile and although he is attractive I don't want for him the way I want Luke and Percy.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"It's my pleasure" he smiles and wipes under my eyes clean.

"Please come with me" I beg, his smile fades and his grip on my hand tightens but not enough to hurt me.

"Danni I-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"I know your dangerous. You hurt people. We all hurt people. We hurt strangers and the people we love the most, but you are different. I haven't know you for that long but I can see your soul and it's light and good" I say and I mean it wholeheartedly.

"If I show you maybe you'll understand" He sighs and raises his unoccupied hand. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just smiles. Poof! Like magic a ball of fire appears on his palm. I jump slightly and squeeze his other hand. He makes the flame disappear and looks worriedly at me.

"Don't be afraid. I have it under control now. I wouldn't hurt you" Jeremy says hast-fully.

"I know Jer. I'm sorry you just surprised me is all" I say and grab both his hands and face them palms up.

"Do it again" I insist. He still looks worried but his hands soon glow.

"This is amazing!" I smile and put my hands close enough to feel it's heat but not get burned.

"It's a gift and a curse really. I didn't always have control and that's when people got hurt" he says closing his fist and putting out the flame.

"But that won't happen anymore. I trust you and understand you" I smile.

"How can you understand something like this?" he whispers. I look to my nightstand and see my left over glass of water on it.

"Because I can do this" I say. I raise my hand and pull the water from the cup to me and hold it out for Jeremy to see.

"Whoa! That's- That's amazing!" He smiles at me and I return the water to it's cup.

"We are complete opposites you realize that!" He laughs and I join him.

"Yea I guess we are. Who is your Godly parent?" I smile and ask him .

"Hephaestus but not all of his children have this gift. Only a select few do and most of the time we keep it a secret. Power like this is usually too threatening to accept. Luke and my brother were the only two to see the potential for power in me but your the only one to see the potential for good. Danni, I think I will come with you to Camp Half-Blood" he confesses.

"YES!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him.

"Shhh! Yes I know I'm excited too and terrified" he says light heartily.

"Oh right! Of course" I say backing away from him.

"We need a plan because Luke already thinks we are sleeping together so-"

"He thinks we are what!" he says, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"I know it's totally ridiculous but that's what he thinks" I shrug my shoulders.

"How about this after you and your boyfriend defeat Luke I will come with you then. If I disappear after you leave or anytime before reaching the fleece then rumors will spread and Luke will think he was right" he suggest and I grimace internally when he says 'defeat Luke' but I smile anyway.

"I hate to wait that long but your right. After we take him down you will join us!" I let a deep breath out.


	30. Chapter 26

After our talk with Hermes we head back to the hotel. Now that we know that Luke's boat will be passing through tomorrow we can prepare. When we get back to the hotel I turn on animal planet for Tyson and I begin to pack everything we will need: clothes, food, our new toys from Heremes, etc.

It takes me about an hour to finish packing and for Tyson to fall asleep.

I take this opportunity to go talk to Annabeth. I leave the room and knock on the door to the room next to ours. She comes to the door and does nothing but smile and turn her back and I follow her into the room. She walks over to a table that's in her room and she seems to be taking inventory as well.

"How can I help you Percy?" she says as she continues with her checklist in hand.

"I don't want to tell her" I blurt.

"Straight to the point I see" She says, putting her paper down. She turns to me giving me her full attention.

"I don't want to tell her. No one gets hurt if she doesn't know and you got what you wanted so please just leave it alone now" I beg her.

"So your just going to screw me and then go back to her?! It's obvious we have feelings for each oth-"

"First of all it wasn't even like that and secondly I don't have feelings for you! Isn't having one night with me good enough?"

"One night isn't good enough I want you all the time" She purs and walks over to me.

"And I want Danni" I say, standing my ground as she moves towards me and puts her hand on my chest.

"So I'll keep your secret if you keep this up" She says, pulling me in for kiss. I taste her sweet lips for a moment before pulling away.

"One last time and you promise our secrets safe" I say, looking down sternly at her.

"Sure" Is all she says before slamming her lips into mine again.

I miss Danni's tender touch but I run my hands down Annabeth's body anyways. My hands glide from her hips to her butt which I give a quick squeeze and she let's out a squeal. This made me angry. Angry that I slept with her in the first place, that she enjoying it this much and that her and Danni are suppose to be friends and she seems to have no remorse for doing this. I growl into her mouth as we kiss.

"This is a new side of you Percy. Your sexy when your angry" she says, trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up" I kiss her again and squeeze her thighs and she obeys jumping up and wrapping her legs around me. I take us to the bed and lay her down. Our lips part as she removes my shirt and I remove hers. I begin to angrily kiss down her neck and run my hands down her body.

—

I sat there a watched the hotel ceiling and listened to her breath. I waited till her breathing was perfectly even before calling her name. When I did there was no reply, no flinch, and no sigh of her being awake at all. She was using my arm as a pillow so I wiggle slowly to get it free. Once she is no longer attached to me I quickly get up, put my clothes on, and return to my room.

It's dark when I return to my room and I assume that Tyson is asleep. I plop onto the end of my bed and put my face into my hands. I can't believe I slept with her AGAIN. The first time I think something happened to me. Maybe I was drugged or just delusional but something happened to me. I could have just told Danni that, she might have believed me. But this time I was in complete control. My mind was clear and Danni was still a thought in it and despite all that I still slept with her. It's all for Danni, to keep her safe, and happy. So it's okay right?

"Percy?" A vice says and I jump. Tyson places a hand on my shoulder and sits next to me.

"Tyson. You scared me. I thought you were asleep" I say, letting out a light laugh. He stares at me for a little then begins to look sad.

"Why you cry?" He says, wiping a tear from my face.

"What?" I say touching my face to feel that a couple tears have fallen. "I hadn't realized."

"Are you okay brother?" he asks.

"Yes Tyson. I'm fine. Just a little sad" I say, drying my face with my shirt sleeves.

Suddenly, I am being crushed by two strong arms. Tyson hugs me and begs me to be happy, to stop crying and threatens to hurt the people that made me cry. Although he smells and is suffocating me I enjoy the hug. No one has hugged me in such a long time that it's almost a relief.

"Tyson. Tyson! You have to let go! I'm dying" I say and begin catching my breath when he let's go.

"Who made you cry?" He demands.

"No one. I just- I did a bad thing and I'm upset about it" I say, and hang my head.

"You can't do bad thing. My brothers a hero. Your suppose to do go things, save people" Tyson say and I look up at him.

"Hero's don't always do the right thing. They make mistakes and sometimes even hurt people, especially the one's closest to them" I explain and Tyson nods.

"You are not only hero. You are also human and humans make mistakes. Right?" He smiles and tries to understand and I return his smile.

"Right" My smile fades and I look to the ground.

"It's okay if you want to cry. I won't think your weak or tell anyone. Our secret" Tyson says and pats my back.

"Thanks T" I say , my voice cracking as a tear slides down my cheek.


	31. Chapter 27

I wake to the sound of muffled footsteps running around the boat. I jump from my bed and listen to what's around me. People yelling, running, and falling? I quickly dress in a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and my chucks just in case something happens. I didn't want to be running around in my PJ's.

As I finish tying my shoes I hear loud bangs coming from the outside hallway. I get up, pressing my ear to the door I hear yelling. "Danni! Danni! Where are you?!"

It's Percy and he's getting closer and closer. I begin pounding on my door as hard as I can and yelling.

"Here! I'm in here!" I scream and I hear the footsteps stop in front of my door.

"Danni?" I hear Percy ask. I place my hand on the cold door and barley manage to speak.

"Yes. I'm here" I say.

"Oh my Gods. Okay back up. Tyson you got this?" I hear him say. Tyson? I back up towards my bed and wait. A second later I hear something hit the door, hard, and again and again until it falls flat in front of me.

Percy runs into the room and wraps his arm around me. He spins me in the air and I hold on as tight as I possibly can.

"I knew you would come" I whisper into his ear, and I am placed on the ground.

"Of course. I will never let anything keep us apart again" he says, his sea-green eyes piercing mine.

"Promise?" I say , holding out my pinkey.

"I promise" he says and intertwines his pinkey with mine.

"As much as I hate to break this up we gotta go" Annabeth says.

"Let's go" Percy says, taking my hand and giving me a quick kiss.

We run out into the hall but we don't get to far before being stopped by a group of guards. We turn around but there are more of them, we are surrounded. I squeeze Percy's hand and he squeezes back.

"We can't take them all" Annabeth says under her breath.

"Bravo! Bravo!" We hear a voice emerge from the crowd, I immediately recognize as Luke's and soon he is at the head of the pack and facing us, a huge smirk on his face.

"Not the best escape plan but we will give you an A for effort Jackson. Sadly it's the only A you'll ever manage to get" Luke says, making the guards around him laugh but frankly I've had enough.

"You said you would let me go! We had a deal!" I say, stepping forward but Percy's grip on my hand tightens. Luke looks down and sees this his smile fades, but only for a second and then he is looking directly at me, his eyes are empty and dark .

"Well since you are going to runaway with him anyways you can join him, in the nice cell we have waiting for you in the bridge" he smiles, he waves his hand and the guards come at us. Percy and I are quickly separate and dragged through the hall. Both of my arms are being held tightly behind me but I still struggle, I look back at my capture and see Eric.

"Eric you son of a bitch, let go of me!" I yell and thrash but he is stronger than me and unfazed.

We are all dragged into the bottom of the ship. The tempurater seems to drop signifcatly when we enter and the air is musky. I watch as a guard throws Annabeth and Tyson(I'm assuming) into there individual cells, it takes almost ten guys to get Tyson into his cell. Percy is next his cell opposite of Annabeths. Then it's my turn, someone opens my cell and Eric releases one of my arms and turns me around and brings to close to his face.

"I hope to rot in here" He snarls in my face and I give him a smile before shoving my foot into his injured calf and he grimaces in pain.

"You little bitch" he yells, he throws me into the cell so hard that I go flying into the bars and I hit my head.

"Danni!" I hear voices yell in unisent. I turn and sit on the floor and look towards the steps and I see Luke with a foot forward and his hand out. Everyone watches his, he quickly relives this and fixes himself, he shuts off his emotions and stands up straight.

"Lock the cells and get back to your jobs. Except you Eric you come with me" Luke finishes and everyone begins to depart. I feel a hot liquid begin to trickle down my face and my head begins to pound. I momentarily ignore it and watch Luke, many men are gone and Luke begins to make his way up the stairs.

"Luke" I call to him and he quickly turns around.

"Don't-Don't do this" I beg and he is unfazed.

"I will send down some bandages for your head" Luke says before leaving and soon we are all alone in our cells.

"Danni. Come here. Let me see your head" Percy says and I slide over to him.

"What are you a doctor now?" I laugh and he grabs the sides of my face and begins examining.

"No but I can tell how deep it is" he confirms and I watch as his eyes scan my head. I smile as I watch him. I have missed him so much that just looking at him makes me so happy.

"Do you have a headache?" he asks.

"Slightly" I reply and he tries to let go of my face but I grab his hands and place them on each side of my face. I close my eyes, smile, and relax into him.

"Iv'e missed you so much" I confess as I release his hands and open my eyes.

"Iv'e missed you too. Words can't even describe how empty I felt without you" he says and pulls my face to his. I touch the cold bars and are lips meet. His are just as I remembered then soft, light, and sweet.

Someone clears their throat annoyingly and we separate to see Annabeth and Tyson just watching us. Tyson has a big goofy smile on his face while Annabeth looks pissed.

"We don't have time for this. You need to fill her in and we need a plan" I look at Percy and he is glaring at her. I place a hand on his face and give him a quick kiss.

"She's right. So what did I miss" I smile at him and he gives a quick smile back then looks towards the ground, weird but I let it go and turn around and sit against the bars to the cell. A second later I feel Percy's back through the bars. He takes a deep breath and begins.

"Okay. Where do I begin? I guess I can start by telling you about camp.." he begins to fill me in.


	32. Chapter 28

Danni POV

"Okay. So all we have to do is get to the Fleece before Luke, find Grover, take it back to camp, and place it on this tree and keep our fingers crossed that it will save camp?" I say as I try to process all the information Percy just gave me.

"Yea pretty much" Percy confirms and I feel his shoulders shrug against mine.

"Seems easy enough" I laugh, him and Tyson join me and I even see Annabeth crack a smile.

"And what about him?" I say nodding towards Tyson.

"That's Tyson. He's ummm my brother" Percy says unsure. Tyson waves and gives me a big smile and I return both.

"I'm not even going to question it" I whisper to Percy. "Tyson. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Dann-"

"Danni. I know. Percy tells me alot about you" Tyson interupts. I smile and look at Percy through the bars and he smiles, keeping his focus on the ground.

"Oh he has? Only good things I hope" I say, returning my attention to Tyson.

"Oh yea. All good. He was right you are the prettiest girl Iv'e ever seen" Tyson smiles, I reach through the bars and grab Percy's hand. I know he's too embarrassed to say anything but honestly hearing this makes me so happy. All this time apart and my love for him is unchanged.

Percy POV

Danni squeezes my hand and I feel the warmth flow aggressively to my checks. The moment soon ends when we hear the door open and footsteps down the steps towards us. We all jump to our feet and Danni is the only one to move to the front of her cage to see who it is. They soon come into her view and a smile grows on her face. A smile?

"Jeremy!" she says excitedly.

He gets to the bottom step and I see him. A tall and muscular guy, smiling brightly at my girlfriend. I can't help but feel a little bit jealous. He is carrying a big tray and he sets it on a stool near him.

"Danni! Hey, how's your head feel?" he says and grabs two plates and slides them into Tyson and Annabeths cell.

"Of course...She made friends" Annabeth says picking up her plate and sitting in the corner.

"It's okay. I have a headache but the bleeding stopped" she assures him. He slides a plate under my door. Then retrieves the last plate, some medical supplies, and a pair of keys. He goes over to Danni's cell and opens the door, she gives him a hug and when they release he sets the food down on the floor.

"Well let me take a look and I'll try and fix you up the best I can" Jeremy assures her with a smile.

"What are you a doctor?" I say snottier than I need too.

"Percy!" Danni growls and Jeremy laughs.

"And you must be Percy Jackson. It's great to finally meet you" he says, sticking his hand through the cell and I take it and we exchange a strong handshake.

"You too. I guess" I say and he heads back to Danni.

"So what's going on up there?" Danni asks as Jeremy begins examining then wrapping her head.

"He's been working us harder than usually so I think we are getting close" he says and continues working.

"And Eric?" she almost whispers and he doesn't respond.

"Jer. You can tell me" she says, placing her small hand on his arm and he let's out a deep breath.

"He's fine. Luke just took him into his office and we all waited but there was no yelling, no fighting. They just talked and he walked out without a scratch. It was the exact opposite of last time" Jeremy says, he steps back to admire his work with the bandage and nods. What happened last time?

"Your good. Try and avoid bumping it anymore though the wound could reopen and then you might get a scar" Jeremy says.

"And we wouldn't want to scar up her pretty little face" Annabeth snarls and I shoot her a dirty look.

"Annabeth?" Jeremy says, not looking but pointing behind himself and Danni nods.

"Yep, she's just like you said" He says and they laugh momentarily.

"Well I have to go if I stay any longer they'll get suspicious. And by they I mean Luke" he says halfheartedly. Danni wraps her arms around his waist and he holds her. What is that suppose to mean? Why would Luke be suspicious? Who even is this guy?

"Be safe out there, okay?" she says as they release.

"Me? Your the one locked in a cell" he laughs and grabs the remaining gauze.

"Oh shut up"she laughs playfully. He closes the cell and grabs the tray.

"I don't know what he's going to do with you three but it won't be good. Danni is safe from any harm, he's made that very clear. If I were you guys I would try to leave sometime tomorrow. Good luck" he nods at me and I return it. He then turns and walks up the stairs and out of sight.

"Percy? Are you ok?" Danni says and I turn to her and grab my plate of food and sit against the wall of my cell.

"Yea. Fine. Who was that guy?" I ask as I eat.

"Jeremy. He's a friend. He's actually coming back to camp with us when this is all over" She tells me and I stop eating and look at her.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask and her head snaps to look up at me.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure. I trust him" she says sternly.

"And I trust you so I guess he can come" I reply.

"I wasn't asking your permission" she angrily replays and I can tell that this is escalating.

"I know. Look I don't want to fight or be angry with each other. I just got you back and this isn't how I want us to be" I say and she nods.

"I agree" she reply's.

"So I'm thinking we stay here tonight, get some rest, and figure out something tomorrow" I suggest and look around and everyone just nods.

"Okay. Now eat and we will get some shut eye" I finish.

Tyson is the first of us to finish eating and to sleep. His snores echo through the bridge. Danni and I lay face to face in the cell, our fingers interlocked. Her eyes begin to get sleepy but I can tell she is trying to fight it.

"Go to sleep" I whisper to her.

"No I want to stay up with you" she yawns.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Now sleep" I say and use my thumb to rub circles on her hand. I know this will help her sleep, like it has many times before, she groans but surrenders.

"Fine. Goodnight" she says and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight. I love you" I say and she smiles.

"Say it again" she demands.

"I love you" I whisper.

"You don't know how long Iv'e wanted to hear that" she says, still smiling.

"You don't know how long Iv'e wanted to say it" I say, letting out a quiet laugh.

"I love you more" she says.

"That's absolutely not possible" I tell her and her smile lessens as she falls into sleep.


	33. Chapter 29

When I wake the first thing I smell is the salt from the ocean. I open my eyes to see Percy still sleeping soundly and I can't help but smile. I release our still intertwined fingers and sit up. It isn't until then that I realize that a blanket had been set on me. I pull it closer to me and take in it's scent, sweat and clean laundry. Luke. He must have put it on me last night.

"Your other boyfriend didn't want you getting too cold last night?" Annabeth asks and I jump my eyes scanning the room.

"What?! Oh Annabeth you scared me" I laugh, trying to avid her statement.

"Well it is fro him isn't it" Annabeth presses.

"If by him you mean Luke then yes. He is not my boyfriend" I insist but she just rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm not dumb. None of us are. We all see it" She reply's rolling her head to look at me.

"See what?" I ask, I start to get irritated. She doesn't know anything about Luke and I's relationship. IN this case the relationship we don't have.

"The way you two look at each other" Annabeth says as if the answer was obvious.

"We don't-" I start but I'm cut off by a loud yawn. Percy sits and begins to stretch.

"Morning girls" he says smiling at both of us.

I mumble a 'good morning' but don't meet his eye. For some reason I begin to feel guilty. I know Luke loves me or at least he thinks he does so maybe he looks at me differently but I don't. Does Percy really see this too? I sure hope not. I suddenly get lightheaded so I close my eyes and grab my head. A strong hand grabs my shoulder, steadying me.

"Danni! Are you alright?" Percy ask concerned. I open my eyes and turn to him, his arm is squeezed through the bar to get to me.

"I'm fine. Just got lightheaded all of the sudden. I'm better now" I smile at him, removing my hand from my head.

"Are you sure?" he presses.

"I'm positive. I'm A okay" I smile and he just nods and begins calling to Tyson who is still asleep. I take this opportunity to throw the blanket to the back of the cell, in hopes that he didn't notice it.

"Okay does everyone understand the plan?" Percy says, looking around the room.

"It won't take Luke long to realize once happening once we start so we have to work fast. Annabeth and Tyson get to the life boat no matter what. If even one of us can get out of here we have a chance. Do whatever it takes to get off this boat" I say and everyone nods and take there places.

Annabeth and Tyson sit on the floor of their cells and grab onto the bars. I look at Percy and give him a nod and he returns it. We kneel in our cells, I take a deep breath and begin to feel the water around the boat. We begin to push and pull the water together and the ship begins to rock aggressively. It wasn't long before Annabeth yelled that she had got her bag. We stop rocking the boat and walk to the door of our cells. I watch Annabeth grab a tape gun out of her pack and make a hole and her cell.

"Remind me to thank Hermes for this next time I see him" I say as I am finally let out of my cell.

We run up the stairs and it's not long before we run into trouble. Once we get on deck we are surrounded. Tyson and Annabeth take one side while Percy and I take the other. Tyson and I are the only one 's without weapons but with his strength is able to throw people around, and a couple of them off the boat, I on the other hand am forced to use my control over water to fight. I bring the water around my hand and let them stretch out and act like whips. It doesn't take long for us to finish them off.

Once we see the lifeboat we know it's time. Percy and I fight, creating a path then we run leading our opponents away from the boat. We run, fight, jump, and somehow end up on the top of the boat. There is only a small group of guys left. Eric, Jeremy, and Luke are apart of that.

"Last chance Jackson. Join us" Luke says, I look around at the group and see Eric's eyes locked on me.

"Yea that's not very likely now is it" Percy says and we attack.

I get a running start and slide, aiming for Eric and hitting him right in the chest. We both get to our feet quickly and begin fighting. Eric is a lot stronger than me but I am quicker I use this to my advantage when he throws a hard punch. I move out of the way, grabbing his arm, and pulling him into my knee. He groans in pain and stops for a minute and I begin fighting more boys but time is running out.

"Percy! Danni! We gotta go! Now!" Annabeth screams and we take of towards the life boat.

Once we get close I see Annabeth swinging her sword at a few remaining boys while on the boat. Percy jumps into the boat and I begin to take the leap when there is a strong pull on my ponytail. I am on the ground, I hear Percy yell my name but my head is spinning. I sit up but something begins pulling me back.

"GO!" I yell as I fight the person dragging me.

"I'm not leaving you!" Percy yells and I see him try and get out of the boat.

I elbow the person behind me in the face and I am released momentarily. I scoot over to the edge and kick the lever, It releases the boat and it makes a splash as it hits the water. I am grabbed by my shoulders and turned to see Eric. He yells and slams my head into the railing of the boat and I am instantly thrown into darkness.

Percy POV

"Why did you do that? Is there anymore wind? We have to go back!" I yell at Annabeth.

"We had to go! If we would have waited any longer we would have been stuck in the bridge again" Annabeth yells back.

"Now she gets to be stuck there again! I made her a promise!-" I begin but Annabeth cuts me off.

"And she made a sacrifice! She knew exactly what she was doing and you know good and well that any of us would have done the same! She gave us a chance and I suggest we don't waste it" She yells and I realize she is right.

I plop down into the boat and put my face in my hands. This can't be happening. She was just here and all I could do was watch her slip away again. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Tyson. He gives me a smile, I return it and his hand slides off my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I say to Annabeth.

"It's fine. I know you must be upset but if we have any chance of save camp and Danni we need to work together" She explains.

"I know. I just feel like we are back at square one"

"Well not really. We have a boat and we are on our way to the Sea of Monsters and we have a small head start on Luke. Let's take advantage of it" She finishes and I nod at her.

We travel for a few hours and it is silent the majority of the time. We only talk to switch shifts steering the boat and sharing food. I begin to focus on the task at hand. My drive for getting Danni back is heightened after seeing her.

'Danni? Danni are you there?' I ask telepathically. No reply. Nothing. After about thirty minutes of trying I begin to get a headache and give up. I decide to try again later.

"Uhhh you guys. We have a problem. Sharks" Tyson says. We look at what Tyson was talking about and I immediately know that this isn't a shark.

"Those aren't sharks. Were here. The Sea of Monsters. Paddle!" I yell and we try and fight the strong current.

"They're teeth! This is a Charybdis. We are in trouble" Annabeth yells and we begin plunging into the hole that the beast created.


	34. Chapter 30

Percy POV

"Hurry up!...Are you finished with that yet? No! If you don't finish in the next 5 minute Gods so help me I will kill you AGAIN...We are running out of time step on it!" A loud voices bounced off the walls of the beast stomach.

"Ugh" I hear Annabeth groan beside me and I turn to face her.

"Who is it?" I ask and listen for the voice once more.

"Clarissa" she says and we get the side of a boat. Tyson grabs on to the ladder, stopping the boat, and I take a quick glance at name on the side, CSS Birmingham.

"Gods be with us" I say before climbing the ladder while Tyson and Annabeth follow closely behind.

"Intruders! Intruders on deck!" A voice yells and we are soon surrounded. I uncap riptide and stand on gaurd as a dozen swords are pointed at us.

The men in front of me are not like any I've seen before. There almost zombie looking, there skin is extremely pale and have various pieces of skin missing. They make no move towards us but there eyes are locked on us.

"Intruders? Who in the hell cou- Percy Jackson" Clarisse says as she pushes her way to the front of the men.

"Clarisse" I say, nodding my head at her.

"Hmmm stand down. They are no threat now get back to work" When she finished her statement all of the men scatter around the boat.

"So what brings you here?" Clarisse says as she eye's all of us.

"The Fleece, same as you" Annabeth says and takes a step forward to stand beside me.

"Where's the Princess at Jackson?" Clarisse says, nodding her head at me.

"Not here. It's a long story" I say and send her a glare. I know how much Danni hates that stupid nickname and honestly I'm not in the mood to discuss our unfortunate events with her.

"Well you are on the right track. I have been stuck in this hell hole for too long and I've been running these useless monkey's raged trying to get out so if you want my help then you'll have to work for it. I'll let you join me on my Quest but only if I get ALL of the credit. You get me Jackson?" Clarisse says, pointing one of her sausage fingers at me.

"Me! Why would- Never mind. Yes I get you. Now where do we start?" I say in defeat and I place Riptide back in my pocket.

Danni POV

A pounding in my head is the first thing I feel when I finally wake up. I sit up and place my cool hands on my head and feel a slight relief.

"Oh my Gods" I whisper at the cool sensation.

A small creak in the floor causes me to jump. I look up to see Luke sitting in the corner of my room, he leans forwards his elbows are on his lap and his hands touch his mouth.

"You broke your promise. You lied to me" I say sternly and my hands grab the sheets around me.

"No. I completely intended on letting you go plus I didn't pull you back on the boat Eric did " Luke says calmly.

"It doesn't matter they're your men! They're under your orders" I raise my voice slightly, my head throbs but I try and push the pain aside.

"You think I would order him to hurt you?" Luke says, quickly getting to his feet and I can hear the anger growing inside him but I don't flinch or feel scared at all. He's right I don't think he would ever hurt me.

"No. Never but I do think you order him to keep me here. Eric is a monster and he hurts just for fun" I say and there is silence between us.

Luke finally moves. He walks over to the bed but keeps a safe distance , placing a cup on my nightstand. I can finally get a good look at his face. There is a slight dark shade under his and his eyes themselves still seem to have a hardness to them.

"Drink this" he doesn't meet my eyes when he says this but turns towards the door to leave.

"I didn't order them to keep you here. In fact I wish you would have gone with him" he says.

"Luke" I surprise myself by calling after him and he turns and this time he actually looks at me.

I pull the blanket off of my body and my bare feet touch the icy ground and I walk towards him. His eyes don't leave me as I walk towards him and I stop and step away. I reach up with one hand towards his cheek. I graze it softly and he pulls away, closing his eyes, he then let's out a deep breath that he seemed to have been holding into for a while. His face lowers and falls perfectly into my palm. His cheek is so warm compared to my icy hand and he moves one of his hands to it, holding it in place.

"Danni" he whispers and I pull myself into him.

I missed him. How he felt. How he hugged. How he took care of me. I hate to see him like this. He hesitates for a while but eventually hugs me, this time it's different not as strong and secure as usual. He holds me like I'm fragile, like I might crumble between his fingers, like Percy hugs me.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this" I whisper into his ear and I feel his body tense up.

"Me too. I'm sorry your not with him but you'll be reunited with him soon enough. Sit tight and don't forget to drink the nectar" He pulls me away and turns his back to me before he closes the door, leaving me alone.


	35. Chapter 31

Danni POV

I quickly down the nectar and soon begin to feel relief. I lay flat on my bed and face the ceiling as the pain begins to melt away. My mind begins to clear and I take a deep breath before calling out to Percy.

P_ercy...Are you there?_

_Danni! Oh thank the Gods are you okay?_

_I'm fine. Luke has me back in some room. I have no clue what he wants with me or where we are. How are you? Where are you?_

_I'm fine. We actually ran into Clarisse and we found Grover! Everything is fine so far. Grover is leading us to the fleece and we should be there in no time._

That's great Percy! I can't wait-

_Danni I have to go but stay safe and I'll be with you soon enough._

_Okay Percy. Stay safe. I love you. _

_I love you too. _

And he was gone.

Being stuck on this ship makes me feel so helpless and I hate it. If I'm going t be stuck here the least I can do is be ready. I jump quickly from my bed and see that an outfit has been left on the side table from me. I go into the bathroom to change.

The floor is cold and complete different from my room. I miss it. I didn't have decorations or picture frames but it meant a lot to me. Luke took the time to make me at home. If I wouldn't have hurt him and Tyson wouldn't have broken down my door I would still have the luxury of him wanting to take care of me. I guess I should be lucky that I still get a room and that I'm not down in the bridge, that's where I really belong. I was no longer a guest here but a prisoner.

I throw my curls into a ponytail and leave the bathroom and walk over to the door. I begin knocking on the door to my room. At first there is no reply but I hear a muffled voice come from behind the door.

"HEY! Open the door!" I yell as I begin pounding on the door and the door is cracked slightly. There is a boy in the door way, only half of his face is visible to me.

"What?!" he yells.

"I was just wondering if I could get a cup of water" I ask and give a sweet smile. The boys face turns and he begins talking to someone else.

"Are we allowed to do that?" he asks.

"Yeah. What could it hurt?" Someone else says and I immediately recognize as Jeremy. I want to push the door open and hug him but I keep my composure as the boy's face once again returns to me.

"Give me a minute" he says and slams the door not allowing me to get a look at Jeremy.

"Thanks" I say to the room and take a seat at the end of my bed and wait.

Once the boy returns I take the glass and place it on the floor. I cross my legs, close my eyes, and take a deep breath. The water moves at my command and I feel my self strengthen with every move.


	36. Chapter 32

Percy POV

"GO! GO!" I yell as we run to the shore. Clarisse, Grover, Tyson, and a slightly injured Annabeth follow close behind me as we run with the fleece from Polyphemus. He let's out a yell and it booms around us but I don't look back and soon the beach is in view.

"Tyson summon the Hypo-" I say but stop as my shoes reach the sand. Pulling up to the beach is a The Princess Andromeda, Luke is here but so is Danni.

"What do we do?" Annabeth says. I turn to face the group, we are a mess, but the battle isn't over yet.

"I'm going on that ship but you guys take the fleece and head back to camp" I say, trying to hand it off but no one budges.

"Come on we don't have time for this" I say scanning the trees behind them.

"No way. You go on the boat, we go on the boat" Grover says, crossing his arms and everyone nods in agreement.

"Fine. Here's what we are going to do. Tyson summon the Hippocampus. We will need about two or three to get everyone out of here. They will wait for us while we are on the ship. We get on, get Danni and leave. We get to camp and save the tree. If it takes a turn for the worst and you have the fleece you have to leave no matter what. Got it?" I finish and everyone stands a little taller and nods.

"Good. Now let's go" I say walking over towards the boat, my friends follow close behind me.

"So youv'e come here to what? Give up? Make a trade?" Luke says, grabbing Danni's arm and bringing her into my view.

"I don't want to trade. You can have her" Luke says and pushes her forward and into my arms. I give her a quick squeeze.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine" she nods and steps behind me with the others. We are surrounded and we all stand, basically back to back to prevent a sneak attack.

"I just wanted her. We are leaving now" I say but Luke just smiles.

"That fleece doesn't leave this ship. Get them" he says and all hell breaks out.

Blades collide, arrows go flying, and voices let out scream around me. Luke's eyes are locked on mine, no one attacks me I'm assuming because of his orders. I tighten the bag that holds the fleece around me, pull out Riptide, and step towards Luke.

Danni POV

The whole ship had erupted in chaos. My back is pressed against Grover's as we fight, he is using only his fists and hooves to fight while I use my arrows. I release another and it flies into a boys leg and I scan the area around me. I see Luke knock Percy to the ground, Luke pushes his knee into Percy's chest and begins punching him repeatedly.

"Grover. I have to help Percy" I yell and he replies with a quick "GO!" as he kicks another boy in the chest.

I run full speed towards Luke and I see blood coming from Percy. I don't hesitate and I use all my force to knock Luke to the ground. We land on the hard floor with a bang and before he can regroup I pin him down and position an arrow over his chest.

"Please Luke stop this. Come back to camp with me. Help us fix this and I'll make everything right for us. This isn't who you are. Iv'e seen the real you. Your just hurt and I know I played a part in that but we can fix this." I beg him and I watch his eyes begin to soften, he looks so tired and almost like he wants to cry. The moment is soon ruined when I am grabbed by my arms, I drop my bow and am being dragged away. I begin to yell for help, I am completely helpless in this position.

"Your little speech isn't going to work girly" Eric says and my blood begins to boil.

"Let go of me Eric!" I scream and the grip tightens.

"Shut up you-" his words are cut short and his grip is gone I turn around to see him laying unconscious. Jeremy stands over him, his fist already bruising.

"Are you okay?" he asks helping me up.

"Yea I'm fine" I say and begin scanning the boat for Percy.

He is in the same spot I left him in, I watch Luke scoot over to him. He gets to his feet, now standing over Percy for a second he then grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him to the edge of the boat. I yell for him to stop but he is already overboard. I race past Luke and slam into the railing, I quickly begin scanning the water. To my surprise I see my friends on these water horse looking creatures. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson are all safe so far. Clarisse and Grover are next to me a second later.

"You get on first then we go" Grover says ans continues fighting people off with Jeremy and Clarisse.

"Get on the horse Jer I'll be there in a sec" I say, turning in the direction of Luke and I hear another splash.

"You helped him" I say when I reach Luke and he doesn't respond.

"Come with us" I say grabbing his hand. He flinches slightly but relaxes into my grip.

"They won't accept me back at camp. I'm a traitor" Luke says, finally meeting my eyes.

"They will kill you if you stay. Take a chance and we will work everything out" I beg him and he just nods. I smile and drag him with me.

"Let's go!" I yell to Grover and Clarisse. They plunge into the water and to safety.

_"LUKE!"_

_"Where are you going?!"_

_"Traitor!"_

These screams break out around us but we already off the ship and riding away.


	37. Chapter 33

Cheers echo throughout the entire camp. Our arrival changed the dull and lifeless enegry into a huge celebration. Music, food, and people chanting Clarisse's name hadn't stopped.

The only damper on the day was when they dragged Luke away. I tried to stop them but he didn't struggle. In fact he insisted that I let them take him, so I did and it took everything inside to resist punching the crap out of the guys that were taking him away.

Jeremy was accepted with open arms not only by the Hephaestus cabin but by all of camp. He's especially popular with the girls and who could blame them really! His powers still remain a secret of course, a secret that big is going to take time to share

He stands on one side of me while Percy stands on the other. All of camp has gathered at the very outskirts of camp, at Thalia's dying tree, and Chrion continues is unnecessarly long speech.

"...and with that being said we thank you Clarisse for your success on your quest and on saving camp" he finally finishes and Clarisse smiles and lowers the fleece onto the root of the tree.

For the first time since our arrival the camp is completely silent, like we are all holding our breaths in anticipation. A huge surge pulse through and tree and we all turn to follow it as it continues over camp, strengthening the force field. After the surge is out of sight the entire camp let's out there breath, releasing screams.

I clap and look up at Percy who is already looking at me. He smiles at me then wraps one arm around me, pulling me close and kissing the top of my head. I let out my breath finally and enjoy the moment. Everything is fine now. Camp is safe, Percy and I are together, and although he is currently locked up somewhere in camp Luke is alive and well.

We are all about to depart when we hear a scream, this one out of fear instead of happiness. I quickly turn around to see Clarisse and a few other camps hovering over the Fleece. Percy and I push my way towards them and see a girl with the most striking grey eyes staring anxiously at everyone. I feel someone bump me and turn to see Annabeth. Her eyes are wide and filled with disbelief.

"Thalia!" She says, plopping onto the ground beside the girl.

"What the hell just happened?!" Percy says, reading my mind.


End file.
